Gift of the Shinigami
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: He was born without chakra and yet he could live like any other human. The man who was supposed to be his father loathed him. Ironic isn't it? To be hated just because you were the 'black sheep' in the eyes of the person that was supposed to love you the most. But he didn't care. He had his real family. His precious people. And that night, he also got his 'Gift'. Details inside.
1. The Boy Without Chakra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the Bleach elements I add to the story nor I make monetary gains for this. Is not my pleasure to say that those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo. The fuckers!**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Boy Without Chakra**

'Well. They did have this coming. Fucking pricks…' thought a red haired seven year old boy with shaggy red hair and purple eyes wearing a black shirt and white shirts as he stared down from his house towards the absolutely massive red fox with nine-tails as he wrecked havoc on the village. While his face was emotionless, one could clearly see the satisfaction on his purple eyes as flames decorated the village.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He would've been also a Namikaze had not his _father _dishonored the moment they found out he didn't have chakra. Yes. That's right. He didn't have chakra. There wasn't a trace of it inside of him. Which couldn't be possible since chakra was essential for humans. Even civilians had chakra.

Doctors had come from every corner of the elemental nations and not even a single one could come up with a plausible hypothesis on way he was born without chakra and how he kept living without it. Even Tsunade Senju had come back to the village when word reached her ears about a kid born without chakra that was capable of living without it. She had been here for a year, giving Naruto checkups two times a month. Naruto liked her a lot.

Looking up at the Kyubi, Naruto let a little, happy smile grace his as he watched how it charged a large sphere of condensed chakra. His eyes grew in excitement, not minding at all that it would destroy the whole village with him inside of it since he knew that his mother was safe outside of the village, when the ball was launched towards the Hokage Monument, directly towards the Yondaime's face.

His happy expression turned into a rather ferocious scowl as he saw the ball of condensed chakra being absorbed into a seal the appeared out of nowhere. The seal wrapped around the ball of chakra and made it disappear. Not a second later and explosion was heard and felt from miles and miles out of the village. Naruto let out a growl as he saw the cause of the ball being deflected.

The Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze. His _father. _And the man he hated the most,

Of course he would hate him. The man took everything from him. His family. His mother. His happiness. And just because he had no chakra. He recalled how his mother had threatened him but Minato had threatened her back with killing him if she didn't back up. That happened two years ago. Minato had kicked him out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household that day and had stripped the Namikaze surname from him. Not that he cared mind you.

He didn't give a fuck about him or this village. Well except for a few people. His mother, his mother's students, Mikoto and her daughter, Hitomi, Tsunade, The Ichirakus and Hiruzen Sarutobi where at the top of the list of the ones he did care about. They were the only ones that accepted him. The other one's could die for all he cared about.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he saw Minato disappear in his characteristic yellow flash when he saw a cloaked men appearing beside of him. Heh. It looked like he wasn't the only one that wanted to see this village destroyed huh?

Naruto Uzumaki smiled to himself as turned his eyes towards the Kyubi. When he felt that the beast was looking in his direction, he raised his hand and gave a thumbs up to it. And Naruto had the distinct sensation that the beast had nodded at him with a smirk on his vulpine face, before it began to destroy the village with more vigor in its actions.

o-0-O-0-o

(With Minato)

"… and mark my words, Minato Namikaze. This is not the last time you'll hear of me." That said, the masked man disappeared in a rippling vortex that originated from the hole on his mask, leaving Minato to his own devices in the wrecked clearing that had been their battle field.

'By the tone of his voice I don't think his lying. I have to go back to Kushina,' thought Minato as he did a hand seal before he disappeared in a yellow flash. He then appeared in the same yellow inside of a cottage. It only took him a second to fing what he was looking for. Minato approached the bed that had Kushina lying there, her arms wrapped around her two daughters.

Kushina opened her eyes when she felt Minato approaching her, the scorn and hate could be seen in her eyes as she stared at him. "Teme…" growled out Kushina at him weakly. She thanked her Uzumaki genes for keeping her alive even when she had the biju inside of her forcefully extracted.

Minato ignored her with a scowl on his face as his eyes landed his sleeping daughters. "Not now Kushina. This is not the time for your petty resentment. There is something bigger than that at stake," replied Minato as he made the motion of grabbing the two children.

Suddenly a golden chain wrapped around his neck and his eyes got wide as he stared at the hate filled face of a snarling Kushina, her eyes red with the residual chakra of the Kyubi still running through her coils. "I should kill you right now. I now you what you want to do. And I won't let you take another child away from me!" declared Kushina as the chain began to constrict Minato's neck.

Minato narrowed his eyes at Kushina before he tightened his fist. "You are being foolish Kushina! The village will be destroyed if I don't do this. And as much as I don't give a fuck, _he _will die too!" said Minato, the word 'he' coming out as if it disgusted him just thinking about that person.

Kushina was surely tempted to end Minato's live right there. But the mention of that person gave her pause. While she was sure she could've seal the Kyubi herself, and in a much more effective way than Minato ever could, her current state wouldn't allow that. Even know she was pushing it, just by manifesting her chains.

In the end Kushina growled before she forcefully released Minato. "Let me tell you this Namikaze! If something wrong happens to them, you'll regret not being killed by the Kyubi today," said Kushina as she gave Minato a hate filled glare and he knew that she wasn't just talking about the twins.

Minato gave a stiff nod. "Don't worry. I do care about this two." That said Minato took one of the babies on his arms and disappeared.

Seeing this Kushina began to sob quietly, one of her wrapping around the peacefully sleeping baby and her mind going to the only other male she cared about in this world.

'I hope you are okay Naru-kun.'

o-0-O-0-o

(Konoha's Walls – Battle with the Kyubi)

Sarutobi's fist tightened around his Adamantine Staff as he watched with dread filled eyes as the Kyubi began to charge up another **Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball). **He looked back at the shinobi that aided him in pushing back the beast.

"Do not falter! Pull back! Doton users! Prepare a wall!" Ordered the wizened previous Hokage as he held his staff in a defensive position.

"Hai!" chorused the ninja's as the doton users began to form and organized line, right in front of the destroyed wall, their hands contorted into the ram seal, waiting for the perfect moment to raise the protective wall of earth and mud.

Just when the Bijudama stopped growing and the Kyubi reared its head back to launch it, a massive explosion of white smoke appeared above the most powerful of tailed beast. From it emerged an equally massive red toad that had red markings on its lips, which held a proportional-to-the-toads-size pipe, and wearing blue colored jacket that smashed into the Kyubi. The beast roared in rage as it felt his attack vanishing due to the surprise attack.

Sarutobi gave a sigh of relief as he watched the figure standing on top of Gamabunta. 'Even though of what you did, I'm glad you are finally here Minato," thought Sarutobi was he saw the happy and relieved expression on the shinobi's faces.

"Its Yondaime-sama!"

"We are saved!"

"Yodaime-sama will stop the beast!"

Chorused the multitude of ninja's as all of them watched Minato glaring down at the Kyubi. He jumped off Gamabunta's head, who was still sitting on top of the Kyubi, when said beast lashed at Gamabunta. The enormous toad roared in pain when one of the Kyubi's claw managed to cut him across the eye. That was going to leave a mark.

"**Motherfucker!" **shouted Gamabunta as he reared back and held a webbed paw to his bleeding face.

Minato landed on the Kyubi's chest, one of palm pressed against it while he held the baby on his other hand, his body and white cloak preventing everyone else from seeing the baby. "Sandaime!" barked out Minato as he looked at Sarutobi.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and used a shunshin to appear next to him. "Finally decided to arrive huh? Your hero complex acting up again?" chided lightly the Sandaime as he used the 'extend command' on his staff so he could smack the Kyubi across its face. The beast let out a hiss of anger.

Minato ignored the Sandaime as he glared at the Kyubi. "This not the time for that Hiruzen! I'm going to teleport the Kyubi out of here and you are coming with us. You are going to help me stop it," ordered Minato.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Minato before he nodded. "Very well," said Sarutobi as he grabbed Minato's shoulder.

Minato gave a grunt before there was a big influx of chakra and then Minato, Sarutobi, the unseen child and the roaring Kyubi disappeared in bright flash of yellow light.

o-0-O-0-o

They reappeared within a deep crater, no doubt the place where Minato had sent the first tailed beast the Kyubi had sent towards the village. Minato and Sarutobi had no time to think before the Kyubi lashed at them with a claw and they had to jump off his chest or the would have had all of their bones broken.

When they landed, Minato looked at Sarutobi who stood up in a defensive position. "Erect a barrier. I don't want anyone interrupting," ordered Minato as he looked at the Kyubi, a glee on his eyes that did not dell well with Sarutobi.

He nodded nevertheless and stabbed his staff into the ground, kicking up some dust and debris , so he could have full access to his hands in order to create a powered down version of his late sensei's barrier. His hands came up to his chest and he made a cross with his index and middle finger of both hands.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique) **shouted Sarutobi as four clones appeared behind him in puffs of smoke. He nodded and the clones scattered around the crater.

The Kyubi, recognizing the clones as a threat made to lash at them with its tails but they used their monkey like reflexes and instinct to gracefully evade each one of them. Two clones passed the Kyubi while two others retracted some yards before each one of them was in a position so if they were connected with a line they would've made a perfect square. At the same time, their hands came up in a hand seal and they glared at the roaring Kyubi as they declared the name of the technique.

"**Shisekiyojin!" (Four Red Yang Formation) **shouted the clones of Sarutobi as a red, raw energy emerged from the ground and it condensed into walls connected with each clone's location, forming a squared space around the Kyubi and the humans, effectively concealing what happened inside and preventing from anything going in or out.

"Done!" panted out Sarutobi as he looked back at Minato. Damn. He knew what kind of monsters his old sensei's had been but this was just insane. Doing the powered down version was strain to him but he was aware that Hashirama-sensei was capable of doing this barrier big enough that it could engulf the whole village and then some.

Holy. Shit.

Minato nodded at Sarutobi. "Good. Now distract it," as he said this Minato did a healf ram seal that made a sealing shrine surrounded by candles appear in a puff of smoke next him. Sarutobi's eyes widened. "I need to prepare the sealing," said Minato as Sarutobi finally noted the bundle that was held on his arms.

Sarutobi took in a deep breath as he glared coldly at Minato. "I should've chose Orochimaru instead of you Namikaze. At least he wasn't wrapped enough to put his own blood in harm's way," said Sarutobi, regret and contempt feeling his voice.

"I do not care about the words of a senile old man," replied Minato with a shrug as he put the wailing baby on top of the shrine, its face red as it cried to its heart content. Minato stared at it for a second before he directed a smug, serious look towards Sarutobi. "Now. I believe you have a fox to distract…" Minato trailed off with a smirk as the Kyubi roared at them, its intelligent eyes recognizing what the shrine meant.

It won't permit them seal it! No! Not again! It will have its freedom!

Sarutobi cursed as his hands smashed into the floor, creating enormous columns of earth and rock that managed to block the Kyubi's sweep with its arms. Sarutobi picked up his staff and he pointed it towards the Kyubi's head.

"Extend!" roared Sarutobi as his Adamantine Staff grew to gigantic proportions, its diamond hard tip extending towards the Kyubi aiming for its forhead. The Kyubi's eyes shone with primal rage as it roared at the offending weapon and it tilted its massive body to the side, the expanding staff passing just its side og the head, under its ear.

Sarutobi, seeing that the Kyubi wasn't standing in way that let it have a lot of strength in its posture, let go of its staff, the weapon returning back to its normal size seeing that Sarutobi's chakra wasn't fueling the technique, and flew through handseals before slaming his palms on the grounds.

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga!" (Earth Release: Earth Flow River) **declared Sarutobi as the soil beneath the Kyubi's feet liquefied into mud, the Kyubi losing its balance due the slippery nature of the jutsu used against. It roared in defiance as it used the column of earth previously created by its food to keep its balance.

Sarutobi panted as he felt the strain on his chakra coils. He was getting old for all of this shit and the stuff that Minato was pulling off was making he feel even older. But would not give up. He had made a promise. A promise he would make sure to fulfill even if that promise caused his death to him.

'_I promised that he will be safe Kushina. And don't worry, Tsunade has taken a liking to the boy so if I am missing I know she would take care of him.'_

With renewed vigor Sarutobi screamed his determination as he flew through hand seals as he jumped towards the column that the Kyubi was using as leverage to stay up right. He slammed his hands on the column of earth and rock as he glared up at the Kyubi, the beast glaring back at him as it roared to the skies in primal fury.

"**Doton: Doryudan!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) **Sarutobi declared the name of his technique as the head of a roaring dragon emerged from the side of the column, its maw directly pointing towards the Kyubi's own maw. It's yellow shining eyes glared at the Kyubi as it released a roar that sounded like an earthquake before it began to fire countless balls of hardened mud towards the Kyubi.

The red beast of destruction roared in pain and rage as the balls struck it a point blank range. It loose its grasp on the column and it descended completely towards the ground causing a small earthquake when it crashed into the cratered earth, releasing a screeched roar of pain.

Sarutobi panted as buckets of sweat ran down his old body and patches of earth covered his armor. "It's now or never Minato!" declared Sarutobi before he looked back at Minato and his eyes widened when he saw Minato clasping his hand together in an all too familiar motion.

"**..!**" Sarutobi felt a chill go down his spine as he felt the ghostly, dreadful and ominous aura of the Shinigami appearing in behind Minato. He looked at Minato as if he was insane. No doubt that he was. "The Shiki Fuji?! Are you insane?! That will kill you!" roared Sarutobi as he noted from the corner of his eyes as the Kyubi began to sand up again.

"No it won't. I can afford to leave the village unprotected. But you on the other hand," Minato trailed off as Sarutobi _felt _how his soul was being grabbed by the cold grasp of the Shinigami. "It was an honor meeting you Sandaime-sama." Minato gave the mockery of a thankful smile as they both watched as the Kyubi roared in pain when it began to shrink to half its side. "The village shall be made aware of your noble sacrifice in order to protect it."

Sarutobi coughed out a glob of blood as he saw a hole appear on Minato's flak jacket and a seal appearing on his abdomen. His sight grew hazy as he watched the Kyubi roaring with hate at Minato. Sarutobi coughed again. Tears streamed out of his tired eyes as he tought about all of his regrets in live.

'Asuma. I'm sorry we never got to reconcile. Tsunade, he is your responsibility now. Oh Biwako. Orochimaru. I'm sorry. So, so sorry.'

Sarutobi felt to the ground as he felt the Shinigami already ripping the soul out of his body. He grunted as he looked up to Minato as blood flowed out of his mouth. He saw how Minato was looking at the Kyubi with an unreadable glee in his eyes.

"**Hakke Fuin!" (Eight Trigram Sealing Style).**

And Sarutobi's world went black.

o-0-O-0-o

(Five years later)

Walking through the streets of Konoha as the sun was just peering over the horizon, we can see a male figure wearing a gray jacket over a black sweater and tan colored shorts. On his feet he was wearing ninja styled black sandals and his hands were shoved into his jacket pockets. His shaggy red hair that almost covered his purple eyes and reached past his neck denoting who this figure was.

Uzumaki Naruto. The first human to ever live without chakra.

Naruto's face was etched in a constant scowl as he made his way towards his destination. He wasn't a morning person that was for sure and the fact that he had to do this five times a week didn't change that. His scowl softened a little as he though what had happened in the last five years since the Kyubi attacked.

When the Yondaime, because he refused to consider that man even the sperm donor, had declared that his Jiji had sacrificed himself to kill the Kyubi he had been devastated. The old man had taken care of him since the day Minato had kicked him out and had been a constant in his live. Naruto suspected that there was more to that declaration becomes he was smelling bullshit from the Yondaime when he had made the announcement.

However that depression was dulled when the Yondaime had declared the birth of his two child. Twin girls and the most beautiful thing Naruto had seen in his eyes when he had managed to gain a glimpse of them. And he didn't hold anything against them. Not even the fact that Minato was their father distracted from the immense love and desire to protect them from the world the sight of them had inspired in him. And there was something fishy in there too. He was sure his mother wouldn't let Minato touch her after what he had done.

Also he had moved in with Tsunade after the announcement of his death. He had been very grateful to the beautiful blond medic and he made sure to make her aware of that by always maintaining their living quarters tidied to almost perfection. He had also met Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, and Naruto was sure that Shizune had a crush on him or something. She was always clinging of him when they were near each other, not that he minded since Shizune was very pretty and she was very well developed, much to Tsunade's amusement.

Also Tsunade had kept studying his body which was more usual since he lived with her. Naruto had no problem with that and even Shizune participated on the checkups. Naruto secretly enjoyed how she would blush bright red every time he saw him shirtless. Naruto had a very fit body and even at twelve his muscles were more developed than most teenage ninjas. This was because Naruto, after being harassed out of the village by drunken men, wandered into a training ground and he saw a men wearing green spandex doing various exercises.

What Naruto didn't know was that those exercises were meant to be done while channeling chakra through the body so the body could withstand the strain on using chakra and reforcing it with said energy. Most ninja's didn't have a lot of muscle mass because of this, they used chakra for almost everything, including physical exercises so their muscles weren't all that developed. Naruto on the other hand… Yeah. Shizune, and Tsunade secretly, enjoyed very much giving Naruto his checkups.

Also during these five years, Kushina always visited him three or four times a week, mostly during the night and she had dinner with him, Tsunade and Shizune when she stayed. Also she began to bring the girls with her after it was safe they could go out of the house. Even though Kushina always displayed a happy and cheery disposition around him and the twins, Naruto knew that she was in turmoil emotionally. Her eyes gave her away. And Naruto was sure that it had to do with the Yondaime.

"What's up with long face Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at the sound of the voice and he softened his scowl, as it looked like it deepened as he thought about the past years, into a small smile as he looked at the one who had spoken. She was a pretty girl his age with brown hair, wearing a white apron over a civilian set of clothing consisting of a pink shirt and blue skirt.

"It's nothing Ayame-chan," said Naruto as he approached her. He gave her their customary greeting hug, which she returned with a smile, as he looked down at her seeing that he was a few inches taller. "I was just thinking."

Ayame rolled her eyes playfully at him as she put her hands on her waist and gave him mock reprimanding look, much to Naruto's amusement. "You think too much Naruto-kun. Someday you are going to give yourself brain damage if you continue doing it as much as you do," said Ayame, wiggling her index finger at him.

Naruto shrugged as he approached the stand that was beside where Ayame was standing on the side of the street. "I can't help it Ayame-chan. I guess I am born thinker after all," said Naruto as he opened up the curtains that concealed the name of the stand. 'Ichiraku Ramen' was on full display to the streets as Naruto gazed at it with fondness in his purple eyes. He had been working here for two years now and it had been a very wonderful experience for him. And it got him to know two of all of the important people that he had withing this village

"Hey Naruto-kun? Isn't it today…" Ayame trailed off as he saw Naruto nodding, a small smile appeared on his lips as he gazed upwards.

"Yes. It is," said Naruto with smile on his face as his eyes shone brightly due to the sun reflecting on them. "Natsumi and Tsubaki's birthday is today."

"Are you going to visit them?" asked Ayame as they slipped into the stand.

Naruto took of his jacket and folded it before he opened one of the cabinets and put the jacket inside of it and from the same cabinet he pulled out a white apron which he proceeded to slip on. "No, is the other way around actually. Tsunade-sama is going to throw a party in the Senju compound today. Everyone who is friends with my mother is going to be there. You and Oji-san are invited as well," said Naruto as he rolled back the sleeves of his sweater.

Ayame gave him a nod and a smile. "Of course. We'll be there. I'm sure Kushina-sama will appreciate it if we brought some ramen with us, right?" asked Ayame as she giggled at the look Kushina will have when she sees all that ramen.

Naruto smiled, his visage softening as he thought about his mother. "Yeah. She would," said Naruto softly.

Ayame smiled as she held up a flexed arm and used her opposite hand to grab her bicep as she smirked at Naruto. "Alright! Now let's set up business. We have a busy day ahead of us!" declared Ayame excitedly as people began to move in the streets.

Naruto smiled at her and he just nodded.

At least things had become better in these five years.

o-0-O-0-o

(Late Afternoon)

"I'll see ya at the compound Ayame-chan! Remember to tell Oji-san!"

"Yeah! I'll be there! Take care!"

Naruto's scowl softened visibly as he waved at Ayame and his lips curled upward just the tiniest bit. However, his expression became his 'usual one' as he began to walk across the village. The civilians waved at him merrily and responded with nods. He also noted how groups of girls will giggle and wave at him and he smiled and nodded at them too, making them blush and giggle even more. And that made him smirk mentally.

The shinobi, however, would sneer at him when he passed and he ignored them. He knew that the Yondaime had told him about how much an 'abomination' he was and most likely they resented him for being the 'embarrassment of their dear Hokage'. Not that he cared.

As he passed by an alley way, an arm wrapped around his neck and he felt something hard slamming into his head before his world turned black.

.

.

.

"Get up you fucking bastard! I want you to be awake for this!"

Naruto was woken up abruptly by the feel of someone smashing their fist into his cheek. His head whipped to the side violently and he felt his body following his head to the floor. Blinking the cobwebs from his eyes, Naruto realized that he was lying on his back on some grassy field. He tried to stand up only for a kick to send him right back to the floor, a pained grunt escaping his lips.

"C'mon man. Let's get this over with. This place gives me the creeps. You know what they say about the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple."

"I don't fucking care. Yondaime-sama told us we could take as long as we wanted. And I am going to enjoy this. He is the reason that slut Anko won't go out with me."

Hearing the Yondaime being mentioned, Naruto opened his eyes weakly, his vision a blur of inconsisten motion as they adjusted to the dark. Eventually he could clearly see who were his attackers and he growled when he connected the dots.

'Motherfucker! So this is your game huh? Using the opportunity of you being away so they couldn't pin the blame of you. Tch. Coward.'

Naruto could clearly see the two Konoha shinobi looking down at him. One of them was glaring hatefully at him while the other one kept looking around in a nervous manner. He could see that they were deep into the forest and they were in clearing surrounded by tall trees.

Heh. How convenient.

"So, you are finally awake freak?" asked the glaring one as he reached down and scooped up Naruto by his collar and raised him to his height. Naruto's feet weren't touching the ground since the man was more than a foot taller than him.

Naruto smirked at him, not showing a hint of fear. His bloody teeth looking intimidating for the briefest of seconds. "Of course I am awake you idiotic mongrel. I do have my eyes open and last I heard that meant that someone was awake," was Naruto's eloquent response.

Ignoring how his partner was quietly sniggering, the men holding Naruto began holding Naruto up with one hand so he could punch him twice in the stomach, making the red head spit blood and saliva. "Shut the fuck up! You have no right to talk!" shouted the man.

Panting hard, Naruto once again smirked at the jonin holding him up. "You are really stupid you know that. Now you have my blood all over you. How are you going to cover that I wonder?" Naruto knew that these men were sent by his father to kill him. Might as well die insulting his killers.

And besides, he couldn't defend himself. Sure he might now basic Taijutsu and he was physically stronger than most genin and a few chunin but that meant nothing when you couldn't use the tiniest bit of chakra when fighting shinobi.

The man glowered at him before he was punched again, this time hard in the face. Naruto could feel his brain bouncing inside his cranium. Was that chakra enhanced? He wondered as the man sneered at him. "I'm so going to enjoy killing you brat! Yondaime-sama promised full jonin promotions should we carry this task successfully," he said, a sick grin adorning his features. "And then, when you are dead, Anko will be mine to fuck and mine only."

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widened in rage before he head butted the man right in the nose, smirking in satisfaction when he heard it break and felt the blood landing on his face. The man gave a pained shout as he cradled his nose with both hands, dropping Naruto.

"Mizuki!" shouted the other man to his silver haired friend as he ran towards him. When he reached him he began to look examine his nose before he glared at Naruto. "You fucking prick. I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto stood up shakily and when he did he glared hard at the two men. They took a step back due to his hatred filled visage and the blood that was sprayed on his face, which they had to admit made him look dangerous. They even forgot that he couldn't use chakra or that he didn't have shinobi training.

"You touch her and I kill you," growled Naruto.

Both men got their bearings back and returned Naruto's glare. The silver haired one, Mizuki, sneered at him with a smirk. "You are just bark with no bite! And I'm getting sick of seeing you breathing! Let's kill him already!" he shouted.

His companion, a totally average looking man with brown hair and eyes, nodded his head as he snarled. "Yeah. Let's!"

Naruto gave them a feral grin. "Bring it."

They both flew through hand seals before they slammed they slammed their hands to the floor. "**Doton: Yochi Yari (Earth Release: Earth Spears)!**" they called and the earth in front of them exploded as four, half foot thick spears made of hardened soil flew at Naruto with speed he couldn't hope to evade.

The spears pierced his body, one on each shoulder, another one on his chest and the other one on his stomach, and in a shower of blood Naruto was sent flying into the temple behind him, destroying the doors as he flew painfully through the air. The two men got satisfied smirk on their faces when they heard the distinct sound of something collapsing inside of the temple.

"I pretty much doubt it but if the spears didn't kill him then the roof did," said Mizuki as he dusted his hands smugly.

His companion nodded. "Yeah. Wanna go to the Red Light District to get some drinks and whores?" asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

Mizuki smirked. "Exactly my thoughts."

Both men turned around, an air of smugness radiating in waves from them, and they didn't take three steps before they were stopped dead in their tracks by a pressure so strong that made the killing intent of the Yondaime feel like that of a puppy's in comparison. Their eyes widened, their pupils dilated in primal fear and their turned around only for what air they had leave their lungs.

"I-i-imposible!"

"Ho-ho-how could it be?! We killed you!"

"…"

o-0-O-0-o

(With Naruto – Moments earlier)

'Is this how it feels to be dead?'

Naruto could himself resting on his back, the surface beneath his body solid but not uncomfortable. His eyes slowly opened and he had to blink several times to adjust to the bright light. When he successfully adjusted, Naruto looked around himself to see that he was surrounded by white.

And white.

And even more white.

What the fuck?

Officially perturbed, Naruto made to stand up but he was surprised when he felt himself grabbing something with his right hand. Turning his head towards his right and towards the floor, his heart skipped a beat as he saw the terrifying mask he was holding. The mask had a nasty demonic grin with wickedly sharp teeth. It was mostly white, with two thick red lines going down from the forehead to, across the glaring eye holes and disappeared into jaw line.

"_**Hmm. What is this? A non dead soul in my domain?"**_

A shiver went down Naruto's spine as he turned around to face the owner of that dark, dead and frosty voice. His eyes widened when he saw it. Long white spiky hair. Empty eye sockets with a black abyss inside of it. A demonic grin, with a blade held between its wicked teeth. Its skin was a dead purple and its claws were an inch long and colored black.

Naruto stared at the demonic looking figure.

The thing stared back.

Naruto deadpanned and scratched his temple. "So…" he trailed off.

"_**So…" **_the thing also trailed off.

"Are you the Shinigami?" When Naruto asked that question, he had the distinct feeling that the grin on its face got wider.

"_**Indeed I am."**_

Once again. What the fuck?

* * *

**Sorry if you were expecting another update on 'BadAss: Warfare of the Dead' but I decided to take little break from it so I could take on the challenge from Kami no Uzumaki. So basically, Naruto was born with no chakra, is despised because of it by his father and the majority of the shinobi population and he gets the powers of a Shinigami when he meets the entity of death.**

**I can totally work with that! Anyways, as you probably noticed, this is going to be an harem story and its going to have incest. And is not only going to be incest only between Naruto and his mother and siblings oh no. You guys know how twisted my perverted mind is so you can get an idea of what I am talking about.**

**I'm going to make myself clear now. I do not hate Minato nor any other characters that you feel I am bashing. As a matter of fact, the only character I feel some type of favoritism to is Naruto. Why? Because to me he's got the worst childhood I've ever seen in an anime character. Try living with everyone making as if you don't exist. I admit that Sasuke's was horrible too, but at least he knew what it felt to have a family and sure he got taken away by his own brother, but, I personally think that is better to know those feeling than not knowing them at all.**

**Since this story is not originally mine, I am going to let you readers choose some of the aspects of it, like Naruto's harem for example. So this is the confirmed Harem:**

**Kushina  
His two little sisters  
Tsunade  
Shizune  
Mikoto  
FemItachi  
Hitomi (Hinata's Mother)  
Hinata and Rina (This is Hinata's twin who is going to be her Road to Ninja counterpart)  
Anko  
Kurenai  
Hana  
Yugao  
Mei Terumi  
FemHaku**

**Those are in the Harem for sure. If you have any suggestion please feel pleased to tell me in the reviews. Remember to review! **

**Bye **


	2. The Birth Of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Bleach. I wish I did though. You know how many chicks would show me their tits through the window of my lime if I did own the rights of the franchise. Thousands I tell you. Thousands! I wonder how Kishimoto and Kubo can deal with it. **

***Sighs in sadness***

**Must be great…**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Birth of Death.**

"Could you repeat yourself? I don't think I heard correctly the first time."

Naruto deadpanned at the death god in front of him. He could feel the deadly giddiness rolling off of it as it grinned at him. Well, Naruto thought that the thing could ever stop grinning. And it made it more terrifying.

The Shinigami gave low, throaty chuckle as he stared down at Naruto. _**"You don't fool me Uzumaki Naruto. I now that you heard me perfectly and that comprehend everything I said. Your mind is a delightfully constructed piece of art. You just don't want to believe my words," **_said the Shinigami, its voice dripping with dark amusement.

Naruto just glared at the Shinigami. "Well, excuse me for not believing that a mask falling on my face stopped me from dying midway. Even if I am standing in front of you and you haven't taken my life that is still bullshit material in my books," replied Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest.

After the aftershock of finding himself in front of the Shinigami worn off, the being explained to him how he stayed alive even if his soul left his dying body due the mask, the one he found beside him, slipping on his face somehow. It seemed that the Shinigami was directly connected to it and it had kept him alive since.

So yeah. Excuse him if he didn't believed that.

The Shinigami seemed to shrug. _**"What you think doesn't matters Uzumaki Naruto. Whether you believe or not in my words is irrelevant. Your situation, however, is what intrigues me," **_said the Shinigami, an interested undertone on his voice that made Naruto shiver.

Arching an eyebrow at the godly being, Naruto uncrossed his arms and slipped his hand into his pants pockets. "What about my situation? Aren't I dead? Aren't you supposed to devour my soul our something?" asked Naruto. As much as he loathed it, Naruto accepted the fact that he died. His only regrets would be letting that bastard Mizuki have his way with Anko and not giving Natsumi and Tsubaki their birthday presents.

His bones shook when the Shinigami started to laugh. And much to his surprise, it wasn't cruel nor foreboding, it was an actual laugh of merriment and amusement that for some reason made the Shinigami look even creepier. When he finally stopped, the Shinigami stared down at Naruto, a stray chuckle escaping him. _**"You are wrong Uzumaki Naruto. I can't devour you. And that is because you are not dead. You are out of my jurisdiction. At least when you dying is involved,"**_ revealed the Shinigami.

Naruto's eyes widened but then they narrowed when he caught onto the last detail. "What do you mind with 'when I dying is involved'? Am I tied to you in some fashion?" asked Naruto, trepidation feeling his voice. He wasn't dead! The Shinigami couldn't kill him! He could stop Mizuki from having Anko! He could give his sisters their present!

"_**You caught on quick. Your intellect is truly marvelous."**_ The Shinigami chuckled before he used his bony hand to point at the mask that was on the floor beside Naruto. _**"Yes. You are bonded to me. That mask has a contract on it. Whoever puts it on the moment they are going to die, their souls become untouchable to me. In return they become my Avatar, meaning, that they become my essence on the living plane. I can only interfere with the souls that had left the mortal's plane, but you, aren't bound to such rules." **_His grin turned vicious right there and there.

Naruto got immediately were this was going. "Am I going to have to kill for you I can stay alive?" he asked with some trepidation. He wasn't all that shaken up with killing, not that he had killed before, but the thought of it didn't bother him all that much. What bothered him, however, was the fact that it didn't.

The death god grinned, as if sensing his unease. _**"On occasion, yes. The only ones you will be killing on my name are mortals that have overstepped their boundaries. Those who were supposed to die but are alive by their own terms. I cannot accept that!" **_snarled the Shinigami, frost coming out its fanged, grinning mouth as it made its disgust known.

Naruto locked eyes with the Shinigami. There was a moment when everything seemed to stop before Naruto sighed. "Before I make my final decision, I want to know everything there is about all of this. As you probably know, I don't have chakra, so I am practically powerless. And I know that those you want me to kill certainly do and if they had lived so far then they are very, very powerful." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going in blind here."

The Shinigami grinned so widely that Naruto was sure its face would've split in two if it wasn't a god who was doing it. _**"I thought you would never ask…" **_it trailed off before disappearing from Naruto's sight. It reappeared right in front of him; its terrible grinning visage mere inches from his face. Naruto could see that the blade was now on its hand and it was pointed towards his stomach.

"Well, shit."

And the Shinigami promptly clacked as it rammed its blade into Naruto.

o-0-O-0-o

(Senju Compound – At that time)

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" asked a frantic red haired woman. She was the definition of beauty. She had long red, straight hair that fell all the way to her ankles which she kept out of her unblemished face with an orange hairclip. Her eyes were colored purple, her nose straight and her pink lips were full.

With the body she had, one wouldn't think that she was a mother to three. All of her muscles were defined to perfection and one could clearly see them under her white, milky skin. Her hips were wide and her ass was in a heart shape. Her breast were a wonderful F-Cup that strained against the blouse she was wearing, which was opened three bottoms, revealing her deep cleavage, and had just the tiniest sag to them and that was due to breast feeding.

This woman was Uzumaki Kushina. And now she was pissed off. Not that it was a surprised considering that she was a well known hothead hence her nick name 'Hot Blooded Habanero'. What was a surprise, however, is who she was directing her ire too. A current terrified Ayame Ichiraku.

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama! Naruto-kun left before I closed the stand and, and…" Ayame started to hyperventilate as she tried to explain. Her father, a man in his early forties, rubbed her back to calm her down. She eventually did and looked at the furious red head before looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Kushina!" Turning her head towards the voice, Kushina stared at the blond woman that was taking care of her eldest child. Like Kushina, she was also a definition of beauty. Her face didn't have any blemish and her lips were full and her nose straight. Her hazel eyes shine with intelligence as she regarded the redheaded woman. Her arms were crossed under her ridiculous big breasts; an overwhelming J-Cup with no sag that made other women jealous of her and her ass was certainly nothing to scoff at. "Stop harassing her. You know as well as I do that she isn't at fault here."

Kushina gave a suffering sigh before she plopped down on the couch behind her, her breasts jiggling enticingly. "I know, I know. I'm just worried. I wouldn't put it above Minato to try something on him even if he is on a peace treaty to Kumo." With the bad blood between the villages, she didn't know how he was going to pull that off but she didn't care. What she did care about, however, was that her son might be in danger now.

"I know it's difficult Kushina but try to calm down." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kushina looked up and smiled gratefully at her best friend Mikoto Uchiha. Like Kushina and Tsunade, she was a beauty. Long raven hair that went to the middle of her back and her bangs framed a gorgeous heart shaped face. Her eyes were charcoal black and her lips were pouty red. Her breasts were a modest DD-Cup but her ass more than made up for it. "I'm sure he was probably held up by some girls."

Kushina's eyes twitched at the giggle that escaped Tsunade and Mikoto at the tought of Naruto running away from his fan girls. It was funny to see the normally aloof kid gatting shaken up just because they couldn't resist their hormones. Not that anyone could blame them. Naruto was damn sexy even if he was just twelve years old. They blushed just thinking about how he was going to look like when grew up.

"I really hope that is the case Mikoto. I really do," replied Kushina with sigh as she looked out of the window to see everyone having a good time in the main yard of the compound.

They had invited all the clan heads and their children since Kushina was friends with most of them. There exceptions however. Kushina didn't invite Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of said clan, not the he would've came since he was trying to make a mini me out of his son since he couldn't do it with Izumi, his eldest daughter, who couldn't come because she was on a mission.

Hyuga Hiashi wasn't invited as he would've refused anyways. The man couldn't remove that stick up his ass even if was to save his life so only his wife, Hitomi, and his two twin daughters, Hinata and Rina, assisted.

Kushina had also invited her three students, who all were chunin by now much to hey joy and pride. Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki all of them were having fun seating on a table with the new addiction to the team, Anko Mitarashi, who had been apprenticed to Orochimaru, but when the snake deflect she was taken in by Tsunade.

"Oka-chan!"

"Kaa-san!"

Everyone in the living room turned their heads towards the entrance to see two twins five year old girls that looked exactly different. One had short red hair with purple eyes, she inherited her traits from her mother. The other one had short hair too, but hers was slightly spiky, and blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks.

Kushina withheld the grimace she was sure she was going to do and smiled in a kind motherly fashion. "Why aren't you there enjoying your birthday party Natsumi-chan, Tsubaki-chan?"

Natsumi and Tsubaki wore concerned, cute frowns on their faces. Natsumi's was more prominent than Tsubaki's since she was more prone to show her emotions. Naturally, it was Natsumi who spoke first. "Onii-chan hasn't arrived yet and we are worried," she said in her cute high pitched voice.

Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement. "Is he in troubles?" she asked, her voice not as high pitched as Natsumi's but just as cute.

Kushina sighed to herself before she stood up and walked up to her daughters. She kneeled before them and gave them a reassuring smile as she patted their heads, getting the cutest pouts in return. "Your Onii-chan is probably buying your gifts. With all the work he does for Tsunade and in the Ichiraku Ramen, he most likely didn't have time to buy them. So don't worry an go play with your friends 'ttebane!" said Kushina, smiling at them.

Tsubaki and Natsumi shared unsure glances and Kushina began to slightly sweat. It was most unlikely that Naruto didn't make time to buy their gifts. He probably bought them a month ago. Naruto adored his sisters with all his heart and everybody knew it, even Natsumi and Tsubaki. So that's way Kushina was nervous they didn't belief her lie.

In the end Natsumi looked at her an nodded her head. "Well, ok Kaa-chan. Tell Onii-chan to come play with us when he arrives!" With that said she took off.

"What she said," said Tsubaki before she took off after her sister, following her to the yard.

Kushina let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding before she slumped on the floor. In spite of the fact that she tried to reassure herself that Naruto was alright, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen.

'Please. Be safe Naru-kun.'

o-0-O-0-o

(Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple – With Naruto)

"I-i-imposible!"

"Ho-ho-how could it be?! We killed you!"

Naruto ignored the two shaking men as he directed all of his attention in inspecting himself. After the Shinigami stabbed him, and he still resented the god for that, information, knowledge had flooded into him. Knowledge about this new energy that he could feel in his core, eagerly wating to be unleashed.

Apparently this energy was called Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) and its was actually one of the components that made chakra, along with the physical energy. Along with basic knowledge on this energy, the Shinigami also transferred to him memories of his past Avatars here on earth and the different techniques they had developed using this energy.

The clothes he was wearing disappeared somehow and now he was wearing a black long sleeved, ankle-length black coat that had tears at the end. His was also wearing kimono pants white socks with samurai like sandals on his feet.

For some reason he also seemed to gain a growth spurt. He could feel himself being taller, his muscles stronger, bigger, more defined. He could also feel the weight of the trench knife-like blade that was strapped to his back tanks to a red belt that went across his chest from shoulder to waist. He could also feel the mask on his face and he could see the effect it had on the two men. He smirked as he took a step forward, making them take a step back in fear.

"**Hmm. Is this fear what you are feeling I wonder." **Naruto raised an eyebrow. His voice sounded double layered, like he and the Shinigami were talking at the same time. How fascinating.

Mizuki and his companion could only stare in horror at Naruto as they shivered. Of course they knew it was him even if he seemed to age three years and his face was covered by that horrible mask. But his hair, which was longer now reaching his shoulder blades, was still the same vibrant red.

But there was something that terrified then even more. It was his eyes. Oh Kami those eyes. Golden pupil surrounded by a pitch black abyss of darkness that glared with at them with cold and dead hate at them.

Gulping down his fear, Mizuki smirked shakily at Naruto. "I don't know what kind of tricks you are trying to pull but it won't work over us," said Mizuki, his voice shaking as the pressure got heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, an action that had Mizuki and the other man almost emptying their bowels due to how inhuman that looked with the mask on Naruto's face. The pressure got unbearable and they were pulled into his knees and foam was beginning to form at their mouths.

Suddenly the pressure stopped and Mizuki and the other man, regaining their bearings quickly due to their training, scurried up to their feet and began to glare at Naruto. Even though the pressure had stopped, their knees were shaking due to the terror running down their spines.

"I don't know what happened and I don't care how you survived. You are gonna die know freak!" shouted Mizuki as he took out a kunai, his companion doing the same.

"**Are you sure I am the one who is going to die?"**

All the air left their lungs when they heard the mocking tone of voice right between them. They haven't even noticed him moving! Mizuki turned his head and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when saw the Uzumaki, who was know just a few inches shorter than then, looking directly at him but his index and middle finger were held at point blank renage on the brown haired man's temple.

"**This is the first time I do this. Sorry if it didn't hurt enough. Byakurai (Pale Lightning)."**

Mizuki literally got first row seats to watch how his partners was brutally executed by no other than the one they were supposed to kill. From his fingers, a beam of pale blue electricity was fired point blank range into his companion's cranium killing him instantly as it fried his brain. Mizuki could clearly see the hole from temple to temple and the scorched, blackened gray matter of his friend.

Letting out a scream of horror, Mizuki attacked Naruto with his kunai, attempting to stab him, but much to his growing dread the kunai _broke _when it hit the skin of his neck skin. It even sounded as if he had hit some kind of metal. Now not knowing what to do and his survival instincts screaming at him to get the fuck out of there Mizuki attempted to do just that but it was not to be.

He only managed to run five steps before he felt hundreds of tiny blades cutting into his skin all over his body. Not even his vest saved resisted the powerful blades that dug painfull into every inch of his body. Surprisingly, they only hit nerve clusters and tendons and non fatal veins and arteries. His body bloodied, Mizuki fell to ground in a dull thud as he screamed in agony, his pain receptors flaring all over his body.

"**I'll have to thank Tsunade-sama on that anatomy book. It certainly came in handy here. Now…" **Hearing Naruto trailing off, Mizuki tilted his head upwards, painful grunts escaping his bloody lips as he looked up at Naruto. And when de did he whimpered at the sight of him looking down at him, his face was outlined by the full moon and the darkness of the night. It was downright piss inducing, which Mizuki got a firsthand experience of the effects. **"I believe you and I have a pending chat about my **_**dear**_ father.**"****  
**

Mizuki whimpered once again before Naruto reached out with his hand and everything turned black.

o-0-O-0-o

(Senju Compound – Main Building Living Room)

Shizune Kato, a beautiful young woman of nineteen year old with short black hair and a pretty face, black eyes and cute pink lips and her body was modestly developed with D-Cup breasts that strained against her tank top and her sleeping short fared not batter against her hips and butt cheeks, had a concerned expression on her face as she looked at her master, Tsunade, the distressed mother of her surrogate little brother/crush, Kushina, and the best friend of said mother, Mikoto.

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama? I don't mind staying up a little bit longer…" Shizune trailed off when she saw the stern, but grateful look she gave her.

"It's not necessary Shizune. You shouldn't push yourself too much. You already did much helping clan up the yard after the party was over and that is more than enough counting your shift in the hospital," said Tsunade, her hand rubbing up and down Kushina's back trying, and being successful since she was using medical chakra to soothe her, to keep her calm.

"But-"

"No buts Shizune!" Tsunade said a bit forcefully before her expression softened. "Go to bed Shizune. I can see you are tired. The only thing I would ask you know is if you could see if Tsubaki and Natsumi are already sleeping," said Tsunade and Mikoto nodded her head in agreement. Seeing this, Shizune just nodded with sigh and left, not before telling Tsunade to tell Naruto that when he arrived he was to her bedroom to cuddle, which made Tsunade scoff. As if there was only 'cuddling' involved.

The raven haired beauty was too occupied to pay much attention to Tsunade and her apprentice she was busy whispering soothing words into Kushina's ears. They were hugging each other tightly, and were it a different situation, she was sure she and Kushina won't only be hugging. Fighting down the moan and the blush due to certain memories, Mikoto smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan. I am sure Naruto-kun will be arriving any-" As if on cue, the sound on someone knocking on the door was heard."-minute now. That must be him!" declared Mikoto hopefully.

Not even letting her best friend, and sometimes more than that, finish her statement, Kushina flew towards the door an opened it only for her eyes to widen in shock and happiness. Standing there, looking sheepish was an older looking Naruto with blood sprayed all over his body and face.

"Sorry I'm late Kaa-san. You see there were these-uff!" Kushina didn't let Naruto explain before she engulfed him in a relieved hug, her chest pressing into his in a unconcious sexy display. She didn't doubt that this was Naruto even if he seemed to age three years since the last time she saw him yesterday but there was no way one could replicate Naruto's presence. Why? Simple.

He didn't have one. He only existed. And that was the reason Kushina was sure that this was Naruto and not some kind of imposter.

Leaning her head back, but still trying to suffocate him with how fierce her hug was, Kushina glared at her son. "You baka! Do you know how worried you made me and the others? Natsumi and Tsubaki were devastated you didn't come to their birthday and it was only now that they went to sleep!" Now remembering the state he was in, her heated glare became a look of extreme concern. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed as he gave his mom a reassuring squeeze. "Let's get to the living room. Mikoto and Tsunade would want to hear this and I don't want to repeat myself. You also may want to be sitting when I tell you," said Naruto, his tone serious.

Kushina, not finding any words, only nodded and separated herself from the hug but reached with her hand to his and intertwined their fingers as she led him to the living room. There she found both Tsunade and Mikoto, the former smiling happily and relieved and the latter looking at Naruto torn between hugging him or beating him up. Maybe both.

"Naruto-kun! Kami! What happened to you?" Mikoto was alarmed as she saw all the blood covering Naruto. She also noted that he seemed older and that there was something slightly different with him. "Let me get you a wet towel!" she hastily said before she made her way towards the kitchen.

Naruto smiled gratefully at her, his eyes lingering on her impressive ass, before he looked at Tsunade sheepishly. "I'm sorry Tsunade. I didn't use my keys because I lost them. Oh and don't worry. This blood isn't mine," reassured Naruto.

"That makes my even more worried you know," replied Tsunade in a deceptively calm tone. It was then that Mikoto returned with the wet towel and handed it to Naruto who accepted it with a smile. After he cleaned his face and arms off, he sat on the couch. He smiled when Kushina sat on his lap, like usual, and Tsunade and Mikoto sat at either side of him and each one trying to assure themselves that he was okay. Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsunade's and Mikoto's neck as he sighed in bliss.

"As much as I would like to stay like this the whole night," Naruto began to say, the tone of his voice was the most serious they had ever heard from him. "There is something we need to talk. And it concerns mainly you and Kaa-san, Mikoto-chan." This made both of them perk up.

"What is the matter Naruto-kun? Does this has to do with your new appearance?" asked Mikoto.

Naruto began to stroke his Tsunade's hair, much to her delight, as he nodded. "Partially, yes. It has to do more with your husband and," here Naruto snarled with so much hate and coldness in his voice that made the women shiver. "_Namikaze."_

Tsunade directed a concerned look at Naruto. She knew that Naruto loathed the man and she wasn't a fan of him either, but, this was the first time she had ever heard Naruto speak of him with so much hatred. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked after kissing his cheek, hoping to call him down.

Naruto took in a deep breath after smiling gratefully at Tsunade. "What I mean to say is that," he paused as he looked down at Kushina, who was locking eyes with him unflinchingly. "_Minato Namikaze _is planning a Fourth Great Shinobi War."

* * *

**Holy fucking shit. I never would've thought I'd get such a good response from this story. Woah. It was so big that I decided to push myself over the brink on insanity and wrote this chapter in less than three hours and corrected it in another one. But seriously guys (And gals if there is any). You don't know how much emotion is filling up my heart right now. I want to cry in happiness.**

**Anyways. Decided to leave this in a cliffhanger. Why? Because I can and the story will flow better if I do it like this. Don't worry. Things are going to start making sense too and I am not forgetting about Tsubaki and Natsumi. They are going to have their 'Oni-chan Time' in the next chapter.**

**And let me clear this now if you haven't noticed. Naruto's Shinigami Powers are going to be a mix of a lot of things. He already showed to be able to use Shunpo, Kido, Hierro and the use of one of his zanpakuto, shall you guess which one you'll get a cookie. I'll try not to overpower him too much. I already have planned some good stuff for this.**

**I don't care about Minato, but those that hate the man with a passion are going to absolutely love this fic.**

**Keep giving me love guys. I want lots and lots of it. And if you do it by reviewing the story would be even better.**

**Bye.**


	3. Retaliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Bleach elements I use in this story. Nor do the actual owners give a crap about that fact. Why would they anyways? They are busy bathing in pools of whisky and riding cars of silver. I wouldn't even be surprised if they have a tiger or a lion as a pet.**

…**Fuck!**

**(Ahem) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Retaliation.**

"That motherfucking piece of skinny shit! How dare he do something like this?!"

It was moments like this that Tsunade was grateful that she learned Fuinjutsu to extent she did. Otherwise, Kushina's screaming and Mikoto's crying would've surely woken up the entire compound had not she pit a silencing seal that prevented any kind of sound from leaving the room.

Tsunade looked a Kushina, a fierce scowl on her face and her lips were curled down in a frown. "Kushina. I know what we just found out is plain disgusting. But you need to calm down and think reasonably," said Tsunade as she helped Naruto give solace to the distressed Mikoto.

Kushina turned sharply towards Tsunade. "Calm down?" She then snarled, denoting that she once had been the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi due to her eyes turning red and slited because of the residual chakra of the Kyubi on her coils. "How the fuck you expect me to calm down when I just found out the man I used to love is a disgusting, insane, twisted and power-hungry son of a bitch? How! Tell me damnit!" shouted Kushina as her clawed hands turned into fist and her sharp nails dug into her palms drawing blood.

Tsunade growled, her own frustration coming into light ash she glared at Kushina. She couldn't fault the redhead but this wasn't getting them anywhere and with this revelation it was matter of how and when they were going to stop Minato. Not if. While he wasn't directly attempting to start a war, his actions and plans could easily, if not outright do it, start one.

"Both of you, calm down." The voice of Naruto said evenly as he stared sharply at the two females. To ensure that they got message across, he began to manifest his Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) by a ten percent, making the women freeze up due to the extremely strong presence Naruto had. It even turned them on a little.

Naruto looked at the now forcibly calmed down Kushina, a understanding frown on his face as he ran his arms up and down Mikoto's back as said woman hugged him fiercely. "Kaa-san. I know this is hard. Even though I'm not surprised since I always knew there was something fishy with him, there is no point in being angry. Instead of that, we must focus in how we are going to stop him," said Naruto, his voice authoritative.

"We could always kill him and be done with it," murmured Kushina darkly as the residual chakra of the Kyubi in her became normal, her features turning back to normal.

For the first time that night, Naruto smirked. "And where is the fun in that?" All of the females, and Mikoto raised her head, her tear filled face looking at Naruto with confusion as were the other two. "That man has us suffering from a long time. He killed Jiji. "Naruto growled and Tsunade's fist tightened as cracking sounds were heard. "And the plans he has for the Uchiha Clan…" Mikoto flinched. "….And for Tsubaki-chan and Natsumi-chan are sickening. The 'treaty' he is making with Kumo is just a false so they can get the Byakugan for fuck sakes!" shouted Naruto angrily.

Mikoto, who had by now used her sleeves to clean her tears, got her bearing backs and a angry frown was etched on her beautiful face. She glared at the innocent looking unfolded scrolls before shoving her face right back into Naruto's chest. "I never knew Fugaku could be like that. Also, we need to inform Hitomi-chan of this," she said before she shuddered in disgust since she had let the man have his way with her a lot of times in the past. But no more now. "I'm going to get the divorce and get MY clan's back!" she snarled viciously.

Kushina nodded her head in agreement. "I'm going to do the same!" shouted Kushina. Now that Naruto was apparently capable of defending himself from any kind of threat if the way he told them how easily he handle two unofficial jonin was anything go by she was able to do so. Minato now didn't have that pull over her.

Naruto raised his hand, gaining their attention and he smirked at them. "No you don't. I know this is difficult but I think you divorcing from them would counter productive right now," said Naruto calmly.

Both Mikoto's and Kushina's eye widened in surprise but it was Tsunade who answered. "He is right. As they are now, any direct threat to their plans will be met with ruthless violence. Your lives will be in grave danger if there is a hint anybody that is not within his circle knows about his plans," Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded his head as realization downed on Kushina and Mikoto. "Yes and if any of you die then there will be no one to protect the Uchiha Clan and Natsumi and Tsubaki." Here he looked directly at Kushina. "Besides if you divorce him, he will find out about my powers." He gave a feral grin and this made the women shudder. "I don't want him finding about them just yet. He will suspect when he arrives from Kumo though."

The three looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina.

Naruto just shrugged innocently. "Just a give I left him in his office." There was mirthful tone in his voice that made the three women grin evilly.

"I think that your powers changed more than your body Naruto-kun," said Mikoto as she absentmindedly trailed her hand across his chest and abs, feeling the herd muscle underneath the kimono-like sleeveless top he was wearing.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, her hands probing on his strong and defined biceps. "I agree with Mikoto. I never knew you'll have a mean streak like this even if it was directed towards Minato."

Kushina's eyebrow twitched as she saw her best friend and sensei practically molesting her son. Even if said son seemed to be enjoying it if the way he closed his eyes and sighed blissfully was anything to go by. "Oi! Stop rubbing MY son all over!" shouted Kushina angrily as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Mikoto and Tsunade stopped their ministrations on Naruto before they looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Then they looked at Kushina and spoke at the same time.

"Kushina-chan is jealous."

Kushina's eyebrow twitched dangerously as she got a pink tint on her cheeks. "No I am not! There's no way I'll be jealous of someone rubbing my son's hard and delicious looking muscles!" She immediately noticed what she said and blushed bright red and looked to the side when Kushina and Mikoto began laughing. Naruto was snickering as well. "Damnit 'ttebane!"

"You are so cute Kaa-san," said Naruto gently as he smiled at his mother after he stopped chuckling. Kushina returned the look before she sat on his lap once again, relishing in the feeling of protection she got every time she did this.

"I'm scared," she mumbled as she pressed her head into her son's chest. Hearing this, Mikoto and Tsunade got serious look and they looked at Naruto who was scowling fiercely, now that the lighthearted mood was back to the tense one since he revealed his discovering of Minato's plans.

"Don't worry Kaa-san. I will stop _Minato Namikaze_ from doing everything his up to. I promise I'll protect you, Natsumi, Tsubaki, Mikoto, Tsunade and just about everyone I know that will affected by his plans," said Naruto with conviction and the three women were hard pressed not to believe his words.

Mikoto nodded her head but a concerned look appeared on her beautiful features as she looked at Naruto. "But how are we going to do it? Minato is currently the strongest ninja alive no questions asked. Even with your new powers I still doubt that you'll be able to defeat him. Specially if can use 'that'," said Mikoto, hugging Naruto tighter.

Kushina looked at him in concer as she too wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he felt Tsunade doing the same with his arms. He smiled assuredly at them. "I have a few idead actually. Besides, I'm not alone in this right?" he asked rhetorically.

His response was for Tsunade to swat him on the head, Kushina to punch his chest slightly and for Mikoto to glare at him as he ever doubted it.

o-0-O-0-o

(The Next Morning – With the Twins)

The sun shone brightly through the parted curtains and one Natsumi Namikaze scrunched up her face cutely as she felt the discomfort the live giving star gave her as she woke up from her slumber. Grumbling sleepily about not finishing her dream about her Onii-chan feeding her ramen, Natsumi went into a sitting position on the bed as she rubbed her eyes off the sleep.

She smacked her lips before she yawned cutely as she stretched her arms over her disheveled hair. She look to her right, her still sleepy vision showing a sleeping Tsubaki who was facing away from her and the glare of the sound. Pouting annoyingly, she began to shake her sister awake.

"Tsu-chan! Wake up! Tsu-chan!" Natsumi shack her sister with as much tact and delicacy as she could, which was none. Eventually she found her arms being swatted away by and enraged, but still sleepy, Tsubaki.

"I don't wanna!" she shouted before she went nack to sleep. Seeing this Natsumi crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I thought you loved Onii-chan! But I guess you don't! I'm gonna see if he's arrive yet!" she shouted, a endearing scowl on her adorably pouting face.

Hearing this, Tsubaki frantically went into a similar sitting position and she began to cutely glare at her sister. "Don't you there say that! I do love Nii-sama! In fact, I love him more than you do!" shouted Tsubaki, her pout and scowl just as cute as Natsumi's.

"No you don't!" shouted Natsumi.

"Yes I do!" replied Tsubaki just a fiercely.

"Kuuuuu…"

"Suuuuu…"

Lighting sparkled between their eyes as the glared at each other and leaned into each other's face. Their foreheads pressed against each other's and they began to push back and forth, as if that would decide who was right and who was wrong.

"You know…" As the new voice trailed off, Natsumi and Tsubaki froze as they would recognize that voice anywhere. Turning their heads robotically towards the source of the voice at the same time only for their eyes to widen when they fell on the amused Naruto who was sitting on chair buy the edge of the bed. "You two are awfully cute when you get mad and argue with each other. I must have done something incredibly benevolent for Kami-sama to bestow me with such cute and loving little sisters who worry about me." His expression turned gentle as he smiled genuinely at them. "And I love you both too."

It only took a few moments for Tsubaki and Natsumi realize who was sitting just a few feet from them before their eyes watered and bright smiles appeared on their adorable faces.

"ONII-CHAN!/NII-SAMA!"

Naruto only had time to blink before he found himself tackled by over excited five year old twins. Luckily for him, his new powers gave him enough strength so as not to be knocked into the floor and land painfully on his back due to the chair he was sitting on. So he merely grunted slightly when he felt the oxygen on his lungs tiring to leave him.

Hearing them sobbing into his chest as they clutched to him like a life line, Naruto smiled kindly and patted their heads reassuringly. "Ma, ma. You know I don't like seeing you cry," he said as he hugged them back.

Natsumi used her little arms to push herself of her brother juts enough so she could glare at him. That glare entailed the cutest pout, furrowed brows and puffed cheeks Naruto had ever seen and almost made him squealing 'Kawaii!'. "Onii-chan you meanie! This all your fault! First you forget our present and then you don't arrive to our party!" Natsumi then proceeded to punch his chest with her little fist as she yelled 'Meanie' multiple times.

Tsubaki looked up from Naruto's chest so she could look at Tsubaki. "Wait Na-chan. I'm sure that Nii-sama has a reason for not arriving later." She then looked up at her brother to give him the same look Natsumi had given him a few seconds earlier. "Right?"

Naruto tightened his hold around his sisters as he gave them an apologetic look. "I'm really, really sorry Tsubaki-chan, Natsumi. Last night, one my way back, something came up and I had to solve a few problems with some people." He smiled reassuringly at their concerned expressions. They both knew that he wasn't very liked by the shinobi in the villages and warmed his heart to see then concerned like this for him. "Don't worry though. I'm perfectly fine." More than perfectly fine, he added on his mind.

Both Natsumi and Tsubaki looked at his face for a few seconds before they nodded at him in acceptance. But, not a moment later, they crossed their arms over their chest and began to pout cutely at him as an expectant loom came over their eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked down at them with curiosity. "What?"

Tsubaki was the one to talk. "Don't play dumb Nii-sama," she murmured up at him, her expectant look gaining intensity as her eyes seemingly grew in size got watery.

Natsumi was the same as she leaned towards him. "We know that you know what we are talking about," she said to him.

Resisting the urge to throw all of them to the bed so he could cuddle them to death and pat their heads to baldness, Naruto smiled at them knowingly. "I really don't know what you are talking about." His voice was almost singsong.

Pouting harder and adding extra crocodile tears to their eyes, his sisters leaned in so much that their noses were touching his cheeks and whined. "Oniiiii-chan/Niiiii-sama!"

Chuckling at the adorable display, Naruto gave them a last hug before looking down at them, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Alright. But first, you have to let me go so can get them. The first one to sit on the bed will be first." Naruto once again only had time for a blink before his sisters were sitting on the bed in front of him in seiza. They glared at each other.

"I was first!" declared Natsumi.

"No you weren't! I was first!" refuted Tsubaki.

Sparks flew between their eyes before they turned sharply towards their brother, their glares still intact, making Naruto recoil slightly and put his hand up in defense. "Don't ask me. I barely got time to blink before you were already sitting. I didn't even notice, I swear," said Naruto nervously.

His sisters went back to glaring at each other for a few seconds before Tsubaki relented and sighed and raised a hand in defeat. "You go first Na-chan. We are both gonna get our gifts anyways," grumbled Tsubaki with a pout.

"Yay!" Natsumi raised a fist in victory as she celebrated her victory.

Naruto chuckled at this before he shrugged. "Okay. I guess Natsumi-chan is getting her gift first. Don't you have something to say to your sister?" Naruto raised an expectant eyebrow at the blond haired twin as he made his question and crossed his arms.

Natsumi put her finger on her chin and got the cutest thinking expression before her eyes brightened. She turned towards her pouting twin sister before she beamed at her. "Thanks for letting me get my first Tsu-chan!" And with that said she gave her sister a loud kiss on the cheek, getting her to blush in embarrassment as she pouted in annoyance at her sister.

"Don't do that!" snapped Tsubaki as she rubbed her cheek clean. Only Kaa-chan and Nii-sama were allowed to kiss her cheek!

Natsumi stuck her tongue out at her sister before she turned towards an amused Naruto and she extended her hands towards him. "Give me my present!" She practically demanded.

Chuckling at her, Naruto reached into his pocket and took out folded piece of blue colored paper. She handed it to her and she took with some confusing in her eyes. She looked up at her brother but he only motioned with his eyes for her to open it and when she did open it, her eyes grew comically wide as her hands began trembling.

"I-is this wha-what I think i-it is?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion as she looked up at Naruto, her eyes shimmering with emotion too.

"A lifelong certificate that lets you have free ramen four times a month in Ichiraku Ramen with all you can eat offer included for those days?" asked Naruto rhetorically in an amused voice as he chuckled. "Yeah. That's what it is. I know Kaa-san doesn't likes when you eat Ramen everyday so I decided that if you promise to stop eating ramen to once every week then you can eat as much as you want to compensate that day that you can. I know how much you love the stuff and you told me last year that you wanted a ramen themed gift so.." he trailed off as he looked at his almost crying sister as she cradled the piece of paper to her chest in the most protective way.

"I can't show how happy this gift makes me Onii-chan. You're the best. I love you!" she shouted as happy tears comically fell from her eyes as she gave Naruto her most adoring look with shimmering, big blue eyes and pouting lips.

Naruto chuckled at the sight and he just reached with his hand to pat his sister on the head, much to her delight. "You're welcome Natsumi-chan. Only the best for you," said Naruto kindly as he smiled down at his sister.

"Ahem!" A sharp cough drew Naruto's attention to the other occupant and he chuckled at Tsubaki's pout and crossed arms looking at him almost desperately.

"I didn't forget about you Tsubaki-chan. As a matter of fact, you'll enjoy your gift as much as Natsumi-chan will enjoy hers," said Naruto as he reached down for under the bed and revealed a medium sized brown box with a lid. He handed her to Tsubaki who had to use both hands to hold it.

She put on the bed in front of him before she looked at Naruto who rolled his eyes amusedly before he nodded at the box, motioning Tsubaki to open it. She flicked the lid open and promptly gasped as she took in the sight of six beautiful hair clips in the form of flowers. They were in three different colors, her favorites she noticed, and arranged in two rows of three over a red surface of silk.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto smiled softly. "I know how much you like tulips and hair accessories so I had those tailor made for you in your three favorite colors. Purple, white and cyan, right?"

Tsubaki could only nod as she stared at her hair clips. She didn't dare touching them much to Naruto's amusement since he knew she loved her gifts and she was only afraid that she would somehow damage them. She looked up at him, her expression brightened by the beaming smile she directed towards her brother. "These are beautiful Nii-sama. Thank you so much! I love you!" she said with shimmering wide eyes.

Naruto's expression was kept amused as he looked at her sisters. "Do you think those are your only gifts?" he asked as he took on a pondering pose with his hand cupping his chin. "I thought we could, I don't know, get some ice-cream. Chocolate and vanilla or maybe caramel and strawberry?" He pondered out loud and smirked when drool began to leak out her both of her mouths. Now for the K.O. "And then, for lunch, we could get some ramen and after that visit the park. Who knows, maybe we could even visit Hana-chan and play with the ninken. So…" He trailed off as he looked down at his now glowing-with-unrestrained-happiness little twin sisters.

"Who's up for it?"

There was only a moment of complete silence before both sister they hands to the air and cheered.

"Me!"

"I'm going to tell Kaa-chan! She is here right?" When Naruto nodded, Natsumi scurried off the room rapidly and he chuckled when noted that she still had her gift her hands when she exited the room.

"I'll get a shower now so Na-chan can get hers quickly!" Tsubaki said before gingerly closing the lid of the box and just as carefully putting it in the night table besides the bed. When she did she went out off the room just as excitedly as her sister.

Through all this Naruto could only chuckle as one thought passed through his head.

'Didn't they notice I looked older? Oh well…"

o-0-O-0-o

(A Few Days Later – Mushi's Dango Shop)

Kurenai Yuhi was nervous. It wasn't the kind of nervous you feel when you did something wrong, you knew you were discovered to be the one who did it and was about to get confronted by it. It was the kind of nervous you get when you were about to meet someone impossibly attractive for no other reason that he asked you to do so.

Yes. Kurenai's beautiful red eyes looked from side to side occasionally as she played with her thumbs under the table. She was asked by the person on the receiving end of her affections too met her here at six o'clock and due to her nervousness she had arrived fifteen minutes earlier than she was supposed to. And you couldn't blame her. It was her first date ever. Not because men didn't found her attractive, quite the contrary actually, Kurenai was fully aware of her good looks, it was just that she wasn't interested on any of them so far.

Except for today that is. She had been walking aimlessly through the village when she was approached by him. He seemed rather serious when he asked her to met her here. And now that she thought about it, he probably didn't do it with a romantic purpose if his disposition while he asked her was anything to go by. But that was fine, she at least will get to share dinner with him and talk about whatever he needed to talk with her. Besides, she could always flirt with him right?

"Ah, Kurenai-san. I don't believe I'm late right?"

His voice made Kurenai smile and she turned around to see one Uzumaki Naruto smiling kindly at her, his normal scowl softening ever so slightly. She blushed pink as she took in his appearance. A long sleeved shirt with a skull surrounded by flames in the front that strained against his chest and biceps, showing his powerful muscles. His jeans were navy blue and his sneakers were gray and black. His red, shaggy hair fell partially over his eyes and reached his shoulders as always.

She shook her head as she motioned for him to take a seat in front of her. "No you're not Naruto-kun. I arrived early actually. You are right on time," she smiled at him beautifully.

Naruto sat on his chair across from Kurenai and smiled at her somewhat apologetically. "I hope I'm no imposing with basically forcing you to meet me here." Now that was an exaggeration. Naruto had asked her politely, if a little rushed, to meet him here.

Kurenai hid her mouth behind one hand so she could cover her giggles. "Don't say that Naruto-kun. While it did surprise me, I don't feel like you forced me. Actually…" She trailed off as her cheeks got pink hue. "I'm glad you did," she murmured but Naruto clearly heard her.

He raised an eyebrow at her and his smile became amused. He propped an elbow on the table rested his chin on his hand. "Oh. How so?" he asked, his tone dripping with amusement.

Gulping as her pink cheeks got just a little bit darker she decided that it was time for her to start giving him hints on her feelings for him. Maybe she could get an actual date after this. She smiled embarrassedly at him. "It's kind of silly actually. I see how you get along so well with Yugao-chan and Hana-chan and like me they are students of Kushina-sensei. You even get along pretty well with Anko-chan. I just wanted to get to know you better and I never found the way to do so," she admitted as her cheeks, again, got darker in color.

Naruto nodded at her in understanding as his smile just got wider. "We are on the same boat here then Kurenai-san. My intentions were partially the same. I trust that you Kaa-san has filled you in right?" His tone became serious, cold almost, as he made his question.

Kurenai's face lost all embarrassment as she nodded, a nasty scowl settling on her beautiful features. "She did. She told me, Yugao-chan and Hana-chan about it and the plan you made alongside Hitomi-sama, Mikoto-sama, Tsume-sama and Tsunade-sama. To think the Yondaime…" she trailed off as she looked around them. Luckily this place wasn't visited by many since it was Anko's favorite place and due to her 'reputation' only those who didn't mind her came here.

Besides, she alone was enough to keep this business afloat with all the dango she bought on a regular basis.

Naruto nodded, his visage tightening. "I always knew he was a despicable and disgusting bastard. I am enough proof of that. And you saw the scrolls. That was definitely his handwriting," he said, his toned dripping with venom and his eyes almost glowing with power.

Kurenai shuddered, and not exactly in a bad way. "It's still very hard to believe. I always thought him as kind, yet stern, man willing to protect what he stood for. I never knew he was so twisted," murmured Kurenai, her tone angry.

Naruto nodded, his face becoming determined. "Nothing is what it seems Kurenai. We've learned that the hard way but luckily, we still have time to stop him. I know you want to stop him. You hate him don't you? For what he did to Kaa-san." Naruto hated using subtle manipulation like this and he blamed Anko for rubbing off on him like this.

Kurenai nodded, her hands trembling with restrained rage. "I do. With every fiber of my being. I want to put him in the most horrible genjutsu I can came up with," she growled.

Naruto smiled at her and reached with his hand to take hers on him, making her calm down and for a pretty blush to settle on her cheeks. "Then I'll need your help," he told her.

Despite her embarrassment, Kurenai gave Naruto a curious look. "What do you mean? I already accepted going with your plan when Kushina-sensei told us about it."

Naruto nodded at her as he began to rub the upper part of her hand with his thumb, making Kurenai sigh in contentment. "Yes, I know that. And I am pleased that was your decision Kurenai-san. However, I'm asking for you to give me some help." Naruto emphasized the words 'me' and 'help' wanting for Kurenai to get what he was saying.

Kurenai immediately got what he was talking about and she gave him a look that made Naruto laugh in the inside. "You want me to train you? I'll be glad to do it. But I don't think you can get stronger than what you are with my help," she said, her tone incredulous and within reason. Naruto had given everybody a demonstration of his new powers two days ago after Kushina revealed everything to them and Kurenai could fully admit that she haven't been so scared in all of her live. The presence of the Kyubi didn't even compare with Naruto's went he exerted his full power. Thankfully, Kushina-sensei's barriers were second to none.

Naruto smiled knowingly at her. "You remember what I told you about the nature of my powers right?" he asked her.

Kurenai thought for a Minute before she perked up and remembered what she told him. "Yes. That your new powers were entirely made out of the spiritual aspect of chakra and that you have so much and it is so dense that you can actually manifest your will in the atmosphere. Did I miss anything?" she asked, her mind still on Naruto's hand wrapped around hers. She didn't mind it at all, even if it was just a little awkward.

"That's the gist of it, yes. Now, Kurenai-san, tell me, what aspect do you use when you do genjutsu?" asked Naruto, his smile widening in amusement as he saw her eyes widening in realization.

"Oh my god!" she shouted and was embarrassed when a few people looked their way and smiled knowingly when they saw their interlocked hands. She blushed bright red when Naruto chuckled at her before glaring at him. She didn't take her hand of his though. "You know what this means Naruto-kun. You could be the most powerful genjutsu user this world has ever seen." She looked almost giddy at the thought. Sure she wanted that for herself but the fact that she was being asked to be the one to train the person with the blatant potential to be what she wanted to be was just as good, if not better.

Stopping his chuckling, Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "So, do you accept?" he asked her and Kurenai had to hid her amusement. While Naruto was very good in hiding his emotions, the anxious undertone of his voice was clear as clean water. At least for her.

Deciding to milk this for all it was worth, Kurenai smirked coyly at Naruto and interlocked their finger further. "On one condition," she said, her voice having the slightly undertone of seduction.

Naruto's cheeks got slightly pink at having this extremely beautiful woman blatantly flirting with him, but he smirked challengingly at her. "Name it."

Hiding a victorious smile, Kurenai licked her lower lip sensually and was delighted when she didn't miss his nervous gulp. "First you've got to call me 'Kurenai-chan'. Then you've got take me on a few more dates and finally…" Her smirk widened when she could clearly see his blush. "You have to call me 'sensei' whenever we are training."

Naruto used his free hand to cover his cough and he gave her an annoying gaze when she giggled. "Alright. I can deal with that. But…" He trailed off before he gave her a smirk. "I didn't know you could be so kinky Ku-re-nai-chan," he said to her in a teasing tone.

Kurenai momentarily paused, thought about it, before she shrugged. "Anko-chan's rubbing on me I guess," she said nonchalanty.

Naruto laughed. "Yes. That's most likely."

Kurenai laughed with him before she looked at him shyly. "You know, maybe we could start with those dates now?" she asked him as she began to play with his thumb.

Naruto returned the action. "Why not? Let's call the waiter. I'm up for some anko dango."

Raising an amused eyebrow, Kurenai giggled behind her free hand. "With red bean paste?"

"You just read my thoughts."

o-0-O-0-o

(A Week Later – Hall's of The Hokage Tower)

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and current ruler of Konogagakure no Sato, wore a satisfied, if a little perturbed, expression on his face as he made his way towards his office. He had arrived yesterday night from his trip to Kumo and all of the arrangements had been done for the 'ambassador', who will be arriving in a month's time. That was what had him satisfied.

What had him perturbed, however, was how Kushina was treating him when he arrived. Sure, he was sure she hated him by the things he had done to their …offspring, but she always just ignored his presence and never talked to her. He didn't mind that as long as Natsumi, and to certain extent Tsubaki, didn't picked that up. It' could ruin everything.

However last night, Kushina had glared at him with so blatant hate and hostility that it had made him shudder slightly. He knew that he was stronger than her but he knew that if he were ti fight against her, he would've loose a limb. Maybe two if she caught him of guard. That had him thinking all night. Did she find out? Impossible. He had sealed the his office from the inside out and the only way to enter was using the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) so that wasn't the case.

In the end, he just shrugged as he arrived to the entrance of his office and the desk of his secretary was on view. It wasn't his problem and there was nothing she could do. She loved 'him' too much and that was her downfall.

He put on a charming smirk as he approached his secretary. She was a mildly attractive woman with brown hair and black eyes. However, she had been a kunoichi and while she lacked in the breast department, her ass made up for it. "Good morning Saki-san. I hope everything went well while I was away," he greeted her smoothly.

Saki looked up from her work and blushed when she saw her Hokage smiling down at her with that ice-melting smile of his. "Ye-yes Hokage-sama! Everything went perfectly well. Nobody went into your office as you requested," she told him, her eyes blatantly ogling him.

Smirk widening, he cupped her face with his hand. "Oh really. I am pleased. Maybe I should give you a reward," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Saki almost squealed as she jumped of from her desk and wrapped her arms around Minato's neck as she pressed her body into his. "Lead the way Hokage-sama," she purred seductively in his ears.

Minato nodded at her and groped her ass, earning a delighted moan, before he used Hiraishin to transport into the office. He would never now of the bulging white eyes looking that saw everything from a distance.

Appearing inside of his office, Minato turned towards Saki, intending to start a make out session before he froze and his face paled at what he saw on the wall behind her. Confused, and annoyed by this, Saki turned around to see was up before, like Minato, she froze as her eyes grew wide with horror.

Minato was glad for the silencing seals he left activated on the office because Saki released a blood-curling scream and he couldn't fault her. The sight was just one of many nightmares to come.

Two men were impaled into the well upside down in a crucifix, their kunai sticking them to the wall by their wrist and feet. Their stomach were torn open letting their innards fall freely into their faces and the floor. Uncountable flies were flying around the bodies and they could see their rotten flesh being eaten by their larvae. And the odor, oh Kami the odor.

Minato paid no mind to the now passed out Saki in the floor as he read the message written in blood above the bodies. He gritted his teeth as he chakra surged and saturated the air around him. He easily recognized this to be the ones who he had tasked to dispose of 'him'. And he was damn sure this was caused by 'him'. But he had no prove. Why? The 'abomination' couldn't use chakra so if he tried to put the blame on him would only result in him looking like an idiot.

In the ends Minato brusquely approached his desk and smashed his fist into it, irreparably cracking the carefully crafted wood as he glared at the village in the direction he knew the culprit lived.

"Curse you Uzumaki! Curse you!"

Behind him, as if judging him, the message was clearly read.

_This is retaliation._

* * *

**Mother-of-God *Takes of glasses as a incredulous expression sets on face***

**Two chapters and this story is already more successful than the start of my badass series. You don't know how much love I'm feeling and guess what I did when I found out. Yes. You guys guessed correctly. Worked my ass of to write this next chapter as fast as I could with everything going on around me. That means life, work, girls, money, family and girls. Did I say girls? Ah well.**

**Anyways I hope you liked the interaction between Naruto and his sisters. The part with Kurenai was my personal favorite so I hope you liked it. Some of you complained about hints of yuri between Mikoto and Kushina in the last chapter so I am going to clear some stuff about that.**

**First Mikoto and Kushina are best friend and they love each other, with the stuff happening to Kushina because of Minato it was obvious she would go to her for comfort. Things escalated and they found themselves in that type of relationship. Yes. They are bi-sexual but they haven't had sex. On a related note, they are going to be the only full bi-sexuals in the story but that doesn't mean that there won't be yuri moments between Naruto's girls.**

**Now that I explained that, I hope that you still continue reading the story because if keeps getting the attention it did, it is most likely that I will put my full attention into it. Not that I would neglect my other two but, you know.**

**Now we know more about Minato's agenda but his motives are still a secret. If you don't get why he still is keeping Kushina around even if he doesn't have the tiniest interest on her then it is because you are severely lacking in the IQ department or I have not given enough clues. Meh. If it keeps you guys intrigued then I don't care.**

**Anyways, remember to review. I love it when you do. **

**Bye.**


	4. Acting Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto( Which I've began to call Sasuke/Kaguya Shippuden) in any shape or form sine Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Don't own bleach elements since they belong to Kubo's periodic table.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad joke? Oh well. See if I care. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Acting up.**

"_You know. I wouldn't have thought that there existed someone that could take to our power like he is doing."_

"_Indeed. To think he is already training, if indirectly, the abilities you give him even if he doesn't know it. The black haired woman is really proficient with her illusions."_

"_Indeed she is, she would've given my previous wielder a run for his money. Anyways, his skills with a sword are nothing to scoff either. He has that redhead female, apparently his mother, and that purple haired one, one if his lovers, training him. At this pace, he will give you a run for your money Zan-chan."_

"_As if. I admit that his progress is astounding, the merits of never having an extra source of energy I guess, it would take more time before he reaches my expectations."_

"_Don't be so uptight. I have enough with that oversized can of soda. You have to admit that it felt good when he liberated us for the first time."_

"_It was –pleasant. However I still fill uncomfortable with 'his' presence here."_

"_Are you still bitter because of that? Get over it. Because of him we can still be wilded. Or do you want to cease existing?"_

"_I know. But the suffering and aguish 'he' had caused to our wielders…"_

"_I understand and I have to admit that 'his' presence unnerves me even now. But let it go, like you should do it too. Besides, I have a feeling that this time it will be different."_

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"_Call it a hunch. Now, want a spar. This SoulScape is perfect for one. And I feel that I got rusty after a thousand years of inactivity."_

"_Very well. Want me to call the others. And, if you want, 'he' can participate too."_

"_Sure why not?"_

"_Alright. But there is one other condition. Don't use illusions, yours a way overpowered."_

"_Scared much?"_

"_Of you? No. Of your imagination and capabilities with your illusions? Definitively."_

"_Scardy cat."_

"_I prefer the term cautious and sane thank you very much."_

o-0-O-0-o

(Senju Compound – Two Weeks Later)

If one were to look into the Senju Compound's training ground one would see two blurs, one red and black and the other purple and white. These blurs would continuously clash with sparks flying as the sound of metal hitting metal was heard with each clash. Also if one were to look at the edge of the grass covered training ground, were a small forest began, one could clearly see one Kushina Uzumaki following the blurs with a critical eye.

The beautiful redhead was wearing a tight, black tank top that strained to contain her big breasts. She was wearing a red mini-skirt that also strained to contain her buttocks over long spandex pants that showed her impressive legs. She had her arms crossed under her breasts as she watched the ongoing spar.

Eventually the blurs had a particular strong clash, before they were propelled backwards, their feet dragging across the earth, creating a trail of dust on their wake. When the dust settle, the combatants became clearly visible.

One was a beautiful purple haired woman on her early twenties. Her hair was long and silky and it reached the small of her waist. Her face was oval shaped with a slight heart shape to it and her eyes were brown, her small nose straight and her red lips full. She was wearing a tight white tank top that fought to contain her E-Cups breasts and her spandex black shorts, that barely reached mid-thigh, did wonders to her waist, ass and legs. Her slightly tanned skin glistened with sweat, making for an alluring visage. Tightly held on her hands was a ANBU S.I. Ninjato.

Her opponent was clearly a male. His muscular torso was bare for the world as was his chest, much to the present female's delight, and like his foe, his tanned skin glistened with sweat as his hard chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He was only wearing loose black pants and his read shaggy hair stuck to his forehead. On his hands he held a katana. This katana had a circular guard and the handle was black with red wrappings. From the base a black cord emerged and tied to the end of the cord was the Uzumaki Clan Symbol.

The female gave long breath before she stood up to her full height, her breasts jiggling with the motion, and smiled at the male. "Woah Naruto-kun. You sure gave me workout. Only a month and your speed and Kenjutsu are the same as me. Those powers of yours are really something," she said as her sword disappeared in a puff of smoke, indicating that the spar had ended.

Naruto smiled thankfully at her as his sword disappeared from tip to base in blue particles of light. "Don't give me too much credit Yu-chan. It is thanks to you and Kaa-san that I reached this level to fast. While I somehow knew the katas for my style and yet my body didn't respond to them. Your Kenjutsu training has been a blessing and I appreciate it," said Naruto as he bowed at the waist in thanks to her.

Yugao blushed prettily before smirking at Naruto coyly. "Well, maybe I deserve some kind of reward," she wondered as she walked towards Naruto, a sway to her hips. In a few seconds she reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her jugs pressing into his chest as she looked up at him with a sexy pout. "Don't I Naruto-kun?"

Naruto returned the hug, his hands resting just above her deliciously looking ass, as he took in a pondering expression. "Hmm. I wonder what Yu-chan wants. I don't think I know. Maybe she can be a little more specific." Said Naruto as his hands began to go lower slowly.

Rubbing her hands all the way up and down his back, Yugao smiled impishly. "Oh you know what I want Naruto-kun. It's not the first time you reward me when I am a good girl. And your rewards have always been… _exhilarating _to say the least," she said.

Naruto looked down at her and smirked, he tilted his head downwards towards her and Yugao licked her lips in anticipation before loud cough was hear. Both of them smiled sheepishly before turning their heads towards an annoyed looking Kushina who had a tick mark on her head and was smiling sweetly. Most of her annoyance was directed to Yugao though.

"Can you at least wait until you two are alone? It's enough when Shizune tries to jump on him every time they are on the same room. And don't let me get started on Anko," said Kushina as she pushed her breasts up, her lips almost pouting.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously while Yugao smiled knowingly at her sensei. "Are, is this jealousy I feel coming from you Kushina-sensei? Here," Yugao said as she maneuvered her body until she was at Naruto's side, his arm hugging her by the shoulder and her breasts pressing against his right side. She then began to rub her hand across Naruto's left side of his chest and abdomen. "You can have this side."

Kushina got an even bigger tick mark as she shook a fist, which also had a tick mark by the way, at Yugao. Her smile was still just as sweet, no wait, perhaps even sweeter. "Don't you have ANBU duties today Yugao-chan?" Her voice was just as sweet.

Chuckling at her in amusement, Yugao nodded her head. "Yeah. Since I got accepted two weeks, I've been on missions non-stop. Today I'll be guarding Kumo's Ambassador Quarters as a matter of fact," she said grouchily. She then perked up as she looked at Naruto who now had strange expression on his face. She frowned. "I could always kill him you know. Your plan is too risky and may be compromised," she told Naruto.

Naruto smiled down at her resolutely before he picked her forehead, much to Yugao's delight. "Don't worry. I have every possible countermeasure should the original plan fails. You just have to tell us when he lives his suite tonight," said Naruto, hugging her tighter in assurance.

Yugao sighed but nodded her head. "Alright. It'll be as you say, but remember Naruto-kun." She looked at him seriously as she tightened her hold against him. "Your life is not yours only. There will be a lot of hurt people should anything happen to you," she told him, her concerned tone palpable.

Naruto just smiled at her in way that made her believe he was capable of anything. "You worry too much Yugao-chan," he joked.

Yugao punched his chest slightly. "Of course I am! You are my boyfriend after all," she said proudly and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You know. I'm aware of a few who would argue with you because of that statement."

Yugao shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care. In this world there's no need for something as petty as jealousy and selfishness when about love and affection is involved." She then gave him an adoring look. "As long as I am with you then I won't keep caring."

Naruto smiled at her as his hold on her tightened."It is words like yours Yugao-chan that make me want to forget about all of this and escape to where nobody will find us, but, you know I can't. I can't let this world be Minato's plaything to do as he wishes with it," he growled, his eyes shining with immeasurable power.

Yugao sighed was again before she nodded her head."I know and that's why I love you so much. You are just unselfish like that. I know this started because he wanted to harm our loved ones but then, when we realized that this was going to affect the whole word, then it became something more."

Naruto smiled at her kindly. "I'm so grateful you understand Yugao-chan. I really am. Now, you should get going or he would start getting suspicious," he told her.

Yugao deadpanned at him. "Sure. Like the stunt you pulled on him a month ago was so subtle. Now he has eyes on you every time you go out of the compound. What were you thinking!" her sarcasm was palpable.

Naruto smiled knowingly now. "Are, but that's a part of the plan Yugao-chan. Now his wary of me and no one else. Besides, I don't have chakra, do I? It's driving him insane and I am sure that soon he will become sloppy with his planning. The fact that he didn't send any anyone after that is just a bonus," said Naruto.

Yugao rolled her eyes before she sighed. She was doing that a lot nowadays. She reasoned that it was because her boyfriend was trying to change the world and his major enemy was the most powerful man alive, who was also his father, who also hated his guts. Yeah. She had the right to sigh as much as she wanted.

Looking up at him, she closed her eyes in resignation before kissing him on the cheek. "just remember to stay safe okay?"

"Will do Yugao-chan," said Naruto as he nodded at her. When she disappeared in a puff of smoke, his eyes narrowed as he turned towards his mother, who was now leaning against tree and she looked deep in thought. Silently, he approached her until he was within arms reach.

"Kaa-san?" Her head shot up, obviously startled, before she calmed down. Naruto's eyes narrowed even further as he noticed the evident worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kushina hesitated for a moment, but when she saw the genuine concern in her son's eyes she relented. "He told he was going to start training Natsumi next week," she said quietly.

Naruto growled as his eyes shone. "What?" He asked flatly.

Kushina nodded her head. "Yes. He told me yesterday and he threatened to kill you, not that he can now, but I still need to keep this act and there is nothing I can do to stop it. He is going to start corrupting her!" she shouted, tears now falling from her eyes.

Naruto didn't even think before he found his mother kneeling sitting between his parted legs, sobbing into his chest as he leaned his back in the tree she had been leaning in. He sighed as he began to rub flowing red hair, hoping to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay Kaa-san. We'll find a way to stop Minato from doing what he wishes with Natsumi-chan. I promise. Just please, stop crying. It's not like you." Naruto kept saying soothing words into her hear as he ran his hand through her silky long red hair.

Eventually Kushina calmed down and her subbing became occasional sniffs. She then felt her face tilted upwards so she was now looking at Naruto's powerful eyes. She let a long breath when he cleaned her tears with his thumbs. "I don't know how you can keep showing me all this love when you have so much hate in your heart Naru-kun," murmured Kushina as she rested her head on his strong chest.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. "All of my hate is directed towards Minato Namikaze and those who full heartedly support him. But all of my love is dedicated to those who stayed with me even when I was an 'abomination'," he said that last word amusedly. "You have the most part of it though," he added in an absentminded manner.

Kushina chuckled as tightened her hold around Naruto. " I never pegged you for Mama's Boy, Naru-kun," she tried to joke weakly.

He chuckled at her. "With a beautiful, loving and caring mother like you, who wouldn't? He asked rhetorically.

Kushina looked up at him and locked eyes with his son, her eyes full of love. Naruto returned the look, his eyes just as intense. It fell for an eternity before both of them chuckled and Kushina once rested her head on his chest.

"You keep this up and I'll get son complex," she said jokingly.

Naruto shrugged and tightened his hold around her even more. "I guess I'll try harder then. I wonder what I would feel to kiss my mother though," he replied.

Kushina looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She searched his face for any kind of perversion and when she found none, she then smirked at him coyly. "Want to find out?" she asked, her arms going up, rubbing across his abs and chest until she reached his neck and locked them there as she adjusted her body so she was fully facing him.

Naruto smirked back at her and held her by her wide hips. "Why not?"

And just like that, Kushina smashed her lips into her son's, their mouths molding into each other's as if they always belonged there. Kushina gave a pleased moan as she felt her son kissing her, she could fill all of the love he had for her and much to her surprise it was the love a son felt for his mother, not the kind a man would feel by a woman. And this pleased her because she knew Naruto just wanted for her to feel completely safe and secure on his presence.

Deciding that she wanted to spice things up, she sneaked her tongue into her son's mouth and was amused when she felt him tense up in surprise. She used this opportunity to explore his mouth to her heart's content but then she gave a moan when she felt his tongue start fighting hers for dominance. Their tongues danced in a sensual and loving dance before it was Naruto's turn to explore her mouth. He did it powerfully and with confidence, just as she expected.

Suddenly, the need for air was apparent and they both disengaged from their kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. Kushina noted that she was know straddling her son and that there was something hard poking her lower lips. She mover hips a little and was pleasantly surprised when it twitched as her son grunted.

She looked down at him amused, an eyebrow raised. "Definitely a Mama's boy." She giggled as she began to wiggle her ass on top of her son's crotch.

Naruto gave a another grunt before he smirked at her and grabbed her ass cheeks with a resounding smack, getting a squeal/moan from his mother. "As I said, when you have a beautiful, loving and caring mother such as you, then I fin it difficult not to be one," he replied with a smile.

Kushina stopped her wiggling and rested her forehead against Naruto's. She pecked him on lips. "I Love you Naru-kun."

He smiled up at her and pecked her on lips as she did to him. "And I love you to Kaa-chan."

o-0-O-0-o

(Inside The Compound)

"Fucking finally!" declared a beautiful purple haired woman. Said hair was pulled in a pineapple styled pony tail and her bangs almost reached her pupiless brown eyes. She was only wearing a full body mesh suit that ended mid-thigh that did wonders to accentuate her impressive F-Cups Breasts and bubble but. Over that she wore an orange mini skirt that barely covered her crotch, showing a little bit of her ass cheeks.

"Shh! Not so loud Anko-chan! They'll hear us!" hissed another beautiful woman. This was a short, black haired woman with black eyes. Her spaghetti tank top strained to contain her D-Cup Breasts and her tight shorts, that looked more like panties since they didn't cover her impressive ass cheeks completely, were white with blue trims.

Anko Mitarashi and Shizune Kato were leaning against the window, looking towards the training grounds, their breasts squished enticingly against the glass and their asses sticking out, showing the outlines of their pussy lips to whoever walked in them at the moment

"I don't give a shit," replied Anko gleefully. "I was damn time those stopped being stubborn. It was clear as a day that those two had the hots for each other. Now I can finally do whatever I want with him!" Anko gave a moan as the thought of everything she could do with Naruto now.

Shizune gave Anko a dry look. "… You know you could have done it whenever you wanted right?"

"So? I wanted Kushina-san needed to get her feelings straight with Naruto before I did anything. Not that you would understand, you being so impatient and all," said Anko in a teasing tone as she smiled cheekily at Shizune.

Shizune, getting the hint, glared at Anko. "What does that mean?!"

"Oh you know what I mean!"

Shizune pushed herself away from the glass, her breasts jiggling as she did so, and crossed her arms under them and glared down at Anko. "Hmph. For your information the furthest I've gone with Naruto-kun is giving him a paizuri. Yugao-chan is the one who has gone the furthest with oral sex only," she told her.

Anko raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her. "I knew those two had gone pretty far. The same with Hana-chan."

"Yes. And Kurenai-chan told me that she was already giving him handjobs and he was fingering her."

Hearing this Anko sprang to her feet, her big jugs jiggling sexily as she did, and looked at Shizune incredulously. "What?! Already. But she just found out about us doing stuff with Naruto-kun a week ago!"

Shizune giggled. "Yeah. Naruto-kun was pretty scared when she just demanded it from him the day after their third date. It's was so cute the face he had the following day." She then looked at Anko with a raised eyebrow. "It surprises me that YOU haven't had sex with him already."

"You mean that all this time I could've gone further than just making out and grinding and no one would've care." A rain cloud appeared over Anko's head as she said this and her head hung low in depression

"Yes. Well, maybe Kushina-san would've beaten you up…" Shizune trailed off as she patted Anko's head, trying to console her before smiling reassuringly. "But other than that no one would've say anything."

Anko glared at Shizune angrily. "Fuck! And you tell me these now Shizune! Why?! I thought we were friends!" She shouted as she too crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up.

Shizune looked to the side with and angry pout. "Consider this a payback from the prank you pulled on me where you put your snake in my bed." She finished with a side glare at Anko.

"Aw c'mon really?! Are you that petty!"

"I am. You know how much I hate snakes."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry. Naruto-kun is the only one who will have that privilege."

"Grr."

o-0-O-0-o

(Back With Naruto and Kushina)

Naruto had a blush on his face as Kushina looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and amused smile. "Have you really done that with the girls?" she asked him.

Naruto chuckled nervously and coughed into his fist. "Well, hehe, you see, erm, I…" Naruto mumbled incoherently as he trained to explain the inexplicable. "It's not my fault, okay?"

Kushina giggled at him and ruffled his hair playfully. "Oh I know. It's not your fault to be so irresistibly handsome. Also is not your fault to have such a deliciously looking body," teased Kushina with a grin. For an added effect she rubbed his chest and abs.

Naruto deadpanned at her. "Not helping."

"Who say's I'm trying to."

"Ugh."

"When Anko eventually chains you to her bed, don't forget to tell her to use the Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu? I don't want to be a grandmother just yet."

"Kaa-chan!"

Cue giggle.

o-0-O-0-o

(Hokage Tower – Afternoon)

"Holy crap Namikaze-dono! That reception was pretty convincing. I even thought that we really were going to be doing peace talks here," said a narrow eyed man that had tan skin as he took a seat in the seat in front of the Hokage's desk. His head and right eye was covered in bandages and his Kumo headband was tilted so it also covered his right eye. His clothes consisted in a black flak jacket and white pants tucked into black sandals. Strapped to his waist was a tanto.

Minato had a smirk as he leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed and his right leg crossed over the other. "If that was the case Z-dono then it did its work. Now nobody would suspect you when the Hyuga Heiresses are gone." It was for moments like this that Minato actually appreciated Kushina for teaching him Fuinjutsu, Silencing seals were a real boon.

Z, since apparently that was his name, laughed out loud as he too crossed his arms over his chest. "You certainly don't pull your punches Namikaze-dono! I see why A-sama respects you so much. Might before anything else right?" he asked amusedly.

Minato shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "While I admit that if you are not intelligent then your strength is useless, it's the same if you have intelligence but don't have the power to back it up."

"Well said." The man nodded before he gave Minato a curious look. "I know we agreed on taking the two Hyuga brats, but, why them? Hitomi Hyuga would've been a better target since we don't have to wait for her to be able to bear children. Besides, I hear that her boobs are big as Tsunade Senju's," said the man lecherously as he leered at nothing in particular.

Minato gave an amused chuckle at that. "I don't think you'll want to mess with her Z-dono. She might be pregnant at the moment but that doesn't mean she can't fight. Only Hiashi Hyuga has been able to beat her in a Gentle Fist match only, and just barely, hence why he became the Clan Head and not her. Besides, her twin daughters would be easier to 'educate' if catch my drift," said Minato with a pleased grin on his face.

Z shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well. Beggars can be choosers I guess. Anyways, what's the deal with that son of yours? Is true that he is onto us?" He asked seriously.

Minato growled, his power surging and his office trembled due to his fury. Z took all of this in stride, he had already been subjected to the presence of the Hachibi. Minato's power was child's play compared to that. "I can't assure you if the fucker knows about it or not. It doesn't matter however. He is powerless. Besides," here Minato grinned as he relaxed. "Wo would believe that their benevolent Hokage was planning something so 'macabre'." Cue snort at the end.

Z kept his serious visage as he stared intently at Minato. "Powerless you say? From what I heard, he slaughtered to seasoned chunin in cold blood and deposited them in your office that was only available by the use of your jutsu." He made a valid point there.

Minato growled once again. He had given that a lot of thought but he concluded that there was a third party involved. And he only knew of one person who would be sadistic enough to do that to the chunin but that person was dead. He personally killed him when he became too troublesome.

Minato shook his head free of thought about his offspring. "Don't give too much thought to it. You may go insane if you do. Besides, I've keep him under watch 24/7 every time he leaves the Senju Compound. There is nothing he can do about this," assured Minato at Z who only shrugged.

"I hope this doesn't come bite us in the ass. Hey, now that I mention it, has anything changed with your 'wife'? Z had to contain a snort as he said this. If what Minato did in Kumo was anything to go by, then he didn't consider Kushina his wife at all.

Minato shrugged. "It only got weird the night we came back. After that, other than spending more time with Natsumi and Tsubaki and inside of the Senju Compound then there is no difference in her behavior," he said. "Hiashi and Fugaku told me that their wives didn't act differently so there is no possibility they are aware of this."

Z gave a serious nod. "This is something big Namikaze-dono. I don't it to be jeopardized just because you couldn't keep a few women and a chakraless brat under wraps," he said, a threatening undertone to his voice.

Minato smiled in a placating manner as he locked eyes with Z. "Don't worry. If you follow the instructions this first phase will go without a hitch. Hizashi and Hiashi will take care of keeping the Hyuga's out of your back will you infiltrate the compound. There is no way this plan will fails." Minato smirked at Z.

Z returned the smirk with and shrugged. "Alright. Hey, do you think I can get that secretary of yours to have a little fun with me before I go do my thing? She's hot."

Minato shrugged, uncaring as he turned around on his chairs to look at the village through his window. He smirked. His village. "Do as you please."

"Sweet."

o-0-O-0-o

(Hyuga's Compound Walls – After Midnight)

'That went better than I expected,' thought the completely black clad form of Z as he adjusted the two little girls under his arms. Thanks to the seals on his clothes, courtesy of Minato, he couldn't be identified by the Byakugan and he could easily sleep into the main house and retrieve the two girls after he gagged them using a tiny amount of chloroform to keep them out of it.

Once again an easy job. He even got to see those massive jugs on Hitomi Hyuga's chest when he passed by her room. Sure they were covered, but damn! In the end Z felt like this was the perfect mission and he also got to ban a hot secretary too! What more one could wish for?

Z jumped from building nearest to the walls of the compound and silently landed on the ground in a crouch. He smirked behind his balaclava. Yeah. This was the best mission eve-

'The fuck!?' those were Z's immediate thoughts as he felt himself being pushed down by air itself. He felt the killing intent being directed solely at him and began to sweat buckets as his eyes dilated in primal terror. His head began to shake frantically, looking for the source but it suddenly disappeared when he turned to the side, he sighed in relief when he saw Hyuga Hiashi standing there in a white yukata.

His imagination maybe?

"Yo Hyuga-san. Here to see me off?" He asked with a grin behind his mask. However he turned confused when he saw the rage in the man's eyes. "Hey! What's up with-"

He was cut off however by Hiashi as he took the gentle fist stance, the veins on his eyes bulging. "You dare kidnap my daughters when we offer you asylum, you filthy backstabber. Perish!" shouted Hiashi as he charged at the man, who stood frozen in place because of the surprise of being attacked by one of his allies.

Z grunted when Hiashi reached him as the long haired clan head of the Hyuga began to deliver painful jabs all over his body with his fingers. Through his pain he noticed that his jabs were actually piercing his skin and drawing blood. He was about to retaliate but the crushing presence from earlier settle on his shoulders before he felt his wind pipe being crushed by a jab to his troath.

He let go of his two prisoners and as he grabbed his neck, trying to somehow regain the ability to breath, he saw Hiashi tenderly depositing his unconcious daughters in the floor, just beside his prone body. Then he saw as Hiashi turned to him and he was scared shirtless when the man grinned mockingly at him a waggled his finger in a scolding manner before the man stomped hard on his face and that was the last thing he saw before he died by a crushed wind piped.

'Hiashi' looked down at the dead man with disdain in his face before he smirked when surprised shouts came from within the Hyuga Compound and lights began to be turned on. He looked down once again at the men, before looking down at the unconcious Hinata and Rina before he disappeared as if he never was there. Just when he did another Hiashi Hyuga jumped from behind the wall, clothed in the same yukata, and stood beside the three downed human forms with wide eyes.

"Fuck," Hiashi cursed under his breath as he activated his Byakugan, but he found no one within five hundred meters that looked to be the culprit of this. In his rage, he took the Z's mask off and delivered a devastating open palm strike that judging by the blood coming out of the man's ears, it liquefied his brain. "Fuck!"

From a nearby branch, a cloaked figure could be seen looking at the raging Hiashi with a smirk on its face. Its smirk widened when he saw all of the other clansmen and clanswomen jumping from behind the wall as they looked at the scene before them with wide eyes.

"Hiashi-sama!"

"That's Kumo's Ambassador! Did he try to kidnap the heiresses?"

"It does not matter. Hiashi-sama stopped him!"

As it heard this, the figure's amused smirk turned into one of satisfaction as it looked down at the hysteric, but happy, Hyugas. His smirk widened when it felt a strong presence making its way towards here from the Hokage Tower.

"Show time."

* * *

**Omake 1: Kurenai's reaction.**

"Girls! Girls! Guess what happened to me today?" asked Kurenai as he entered Anko's apartment with a dreamy smile on her face. They were having a sleep over today and since she was Anko's neighbor she decided to go there in her sleepwear that consisted in a loose red tank top that stopped just above her midriff and that was because off her DD-Cups breasts and a short shorts that barely reached her thighs.

"What?" asked Yugao when she saw Kurenai entering the living room where all of them where having fun. She was wearing a black thong that accentuated her ass and hips and her tank top was so small that her areola could be seen. Due to the fabric rubbing them her nipples were hard as a rock and were threatening to poke out.

She sat down next Yugao and with a dreamy sigh she spoke to all of the occupants of the room. "Naruto-kun kissed me today!" she squealed. When she didn't hear the costumary following squeal she opened her eyes and was confused when all of the others were deadpanning at her. "Wha-what?"

Anko, who was only wearing a purple lacy thong that barely managed to cover her crotch, leaving her huge jugs in full display, smirked cheekily at Kurenai. "Hehe, you are a little late there Ku-chan. I've already made out with Naruto-kun," she said, a proud air about her.

Kurenai's eyes widened. Hearing giggling she turned towards Hana, who was wearing a sport bra that visibly strained to contain her E-Cups breasts and a white thong, who was smiling haughtily at her.

"I don't know why you are so proud about that. I've already sucked him off," said Hana with a lick off her lips and moan, remembering how much Naruto's dick had stretched her mouth and troath.

"Same here," Yugao told her helpfully. "We already performed sixty nine," she added with a fond smile.

Kurenai could only stare at them with wide eyes before she got up and went out of the apartment and closed the door behind her forcefully.

The three of them shared a look before they shrugged and then Anko looked at them with a smirk.

"Whant to compare breast sizes?"

Her smirk was returned twofold. "You're on!"

o-0-O-0-o

(The Next Day – Senju Compound)

Shizune looked up from her breakfast when she felt someone entering the kitchen. She smiled with a blush when she saw that it was Naruto who entered, she was blushing because he was only wearing boxers. However that smiled became a curious face when she saw the perturbed look on his face.

"Naruto-kun. Is there something wrong?"

Naruto turned his head robotically towards her. "Kurenai happened." He said in a flat/scaed tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Concerned for her love interest, Shizune stood up from her chair and walked up to him and hugged his arms and pressed into his chest. He flinched and looked down at her with an even more perturbed look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun! I'll make those bad memories go away. What do you think about putting your dick between my breasts?" She asked him with a sexy pout as she pressed her breasts even further into his arm.

Naruto shuddered and decided to follower her, omitting the detail about the fact that those memories about Kurenai weren't bad at all.

Just perturbing.

* * *

**Hello minions! Because you were extremely good servants I shall bestow you with a new chapter less than twenty four hours after I posted the last one. Aren't I a benevolent king?**

**Always wanted to say (read write) that. **

**(Ahem)**

**So. Lot of things occurred on this chapter. Two mysterious (Note the sarcasm) figures talking about an unknown (Really?) person. Then we have the reason of Naruto's harem and he and Kushina finally accepting their feelings. Then we have a little insight on how Minato's mind works and then the Hyuga Kidnapping. If you are confused by it feel free to ask me by PM and I shall explain to the best of my abilities. And then the omake: what is better and the sexiness and humor combined? Nothing. Naruto you lucky bastard.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I you keep showing so much support for this fic then I'll keep updating fast through the summer. This and ask and give privilege so yeah.**

**Remember to review! You know how much I love that!**

**Bye.**


	5. Game of Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Bleach. I tried. I really did. But for some reason it had not been enough. What? You mean to tell me that a sword made out of a squirrel, a rubber chicken, tape and a sword wasn't going to scare Kishimoto and Kubo into giving me the rights! You heathen! You dare question my brilliance? You shall perish by the power of rubberskull *Raises sword and it is the surrounded by a bright light***

**(Ahem. I'm going way to many ahems lately. What the fuck is wrong me)**

**Just enjoy the chapter and don't question anything. Accept it and let it be.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Game of Wars**

"Give me reason why I shouldn't wrap your head with my space/time barrier and send it to another location without the rest of your body."

Hiashi trembled and sweated profusely as he found himself under the hard glare of one Minato Namikaze. Of course, there were others glaring at him but the one that was affecting him the most what Minato's. The man's killing intent and almost glowing blue eyes were trying to stare a hole into his forehead and Hiashi knew this man was only a hair's width from killing him.

"Well?" Minato prompted with a raised eyebrow, his mouth etched iinto a frown as he crossed his leg over the other.

Hiashi swallowed audibly. "I don't know what happened Minato! Everything went as planned! He even waved at me when he passed by my office with Hinata and Rina gagged and captured. And then there was this pressure that seemed to bear everybody down and next thing I know, there is someone screaming outside the wall. When I go to check Z-dono was dead with Gentle Fist wounds on his body."

Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan Head, crossed his arms over his chest as he sat oon the other chair. "Gentle Fist strikes? I thought you had Hizashi making sure that no branch member became aware of what was happening. Even though he is not even remotely aware of what's happening, he is loyal to you like a puppy is to its mother," spoke Fugaku, an amused smile etched on his lips.

Hiashi shook his head. "No. Nobody of the branch family did this. The strikes were distinctive in the way of the Sixty-Four Palms techniques. I member of the main family did this," assured Hiashi through clenched teeth.

Minato quirked an eyebrow at him. "You think Hitomi could've done this?"

Hiashi shook his head in the negative again. "No. She was asleep when Z infiltrated the compound and she awoke with everybody else during the commotion. Besides, the voice I heard was of a male. And an adult at that," said Hiashi.

Hearing this Minato once again glared at Hiashi. "And why did you liquefy his brain huh? I'm positive that it was indeed you who did that. We could've found out what happened by having the Yamanaka going through his memories," growled out Minato.

Hiashi began sweating again, much to Fugaku's amusement, as he stammered. "I wa-was frustrated okay. When I used the Byakugan to search for the culprit since he couldn't have run away from the range of my eyes as it only took me a few seconds to reach the walls of the compound. I didn't see anyone suspicious within my range," admitted Hiashi, and embarrassed air around him.

Minato narrowed his eyes. Only he with the use of his Hiraishin would be capable of getting out of Hiashi's range in the period of time. That meant that the culprit was either many times faster than him, as terrifying and unlikely as that thought was, or he was very, very good a concealing his chakra. Or didn't have chakra at all…

"Motherfucker!" Minato shouted abruptly as he destroyed his desk one again by smashing his fist into it. Fugaku showed no visible reaction while Hiashi almost pissed his pants when Minato turned furious eyes towards him. "Hiashi! Every time you used your Byakugan on Naruto what did you see?" he asked frantically.

Hiashi thought about it before he calmed down and responded in a dull voice. "Nothing…" It only took him a second to realize where it was going. "Fuck!"

Fugaku, all amusement gone from his face, scowled harshly. "He knows," He said simply.

Minato's face was all kind of pale. Naruto knew. That meant Kushina knew which meant that all of her friends and trusted ones knew. Shit. How that bastard offspring of his found out was beyond him but it was the most likely scenario. Fucking fuck.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to find out who else knows and then I'm going to…" Minato's furious rant was topped cold when a chill went down his and the other two occupant's spines. Minato began to see his own breath coming out from his harsh breathing as his eyes widened, along with Hiashi's and Fugaku's, as an unbearable pressure set upon their shoulders and forced them to their seats.

"**Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Tell me exactly what you are going to do Minato Namikaze."**

The power pinning them down decreased just a tad but it was enough for Minato to move. In a show of extreme speed and reflexes, he jumped from his chair and slashed at the cloaked figure behind him. However, much to his surprise, the kunai seemed to pass through him. It reminded him of the masked man he fought during the Kyubi attack but he knew this person was different. How did he knew?

He couldn't feel anything coming from the cloaked person. Nothing at all.

Minato used his destroyed desk to back flip and put some distance between and the new comer, Fugaku and Hiashi joining him at his side, their dojutsu activated as the three of them glared at the new comer.

The cloaked person chuckled again, the sound making the bones of the three shinobi tremble as another chill racked their bodies. It sounded dead and oh so cold. **"Few could claim not to be intimidated by those three eyes glaring at them." **Another chuckled, this one accompanied by a shake of the head. **"Very scary indeed."** The sarcasm was palpable.

Minato narrowed his eyes as the figure. "Who are you? And how the fuck did you get inside?" He had to ask. He had sealed the room after he had let both Hiashi and Fugaku into his office. He was sure of that. And there was no way this was Naruto. The figure was way to tall for thei heights to match

The cloaked man tilted his head, his hood shadowing his features to the point it looked like his face was a dark void that absorbed all light, before shrugging his shoulders. **"If you think your prowess in Fuinjutsu are the best there, then you are solely mistaken Minato Namikaze. In fact, you are just an amateur in the art. Your Hiraishin is not even your own creation,"** he said mockingly and there was dark amusement in its twisted and guttural voice.

Minato knew that and the first ones to come to mind were Kushina and the one who trained him, Jiraiya. But still it stroke a cord and it took every ounce of will power not to charge at the…thing. He was certain this man was not human. It was impossible for a mere human to exert a presence so powerful like that and yet have no presence at all at the same time. And Minato hated to admit it, but he was scared shitless.

"Minato," Hiashi called out under his breath, his activated bloodline trembling in fright. "I can't see him."

This alarmed Minato. "What?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he glared heatedly at the cloaked man. "I can't see any chakra pathways within him. But there is something surrounding him but I don't know what it is. It feels like…" Fugaku trailed off as he didn't know just how to explain how it feel that something that was surrounding their enemy.

"**Nothing?"** the cloaked one said helpfully, his tone amusedly dark.**"That's a good sign then. If my genjutsu is capable of fooling the Byakugan and the Sharingan then my teacher will be in for a – very pleasing reward."**

Both Fugaku's and Hiashi's eyes widened while Minato growled at the unidentified being. "That's impossible. You are bluffing and we all here know it. Besides, you don't have chakra pathways there for impossible for you to use chakra." Minato's voice sounded unsure even to himself.

"**Am I?"** Asked the figure rhetorically before the air shimmered in front of the desk and three figures appeared. All three set of eyes widened when Jiraiya of the Sannin, Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga all of them glaring at the three shocked shinobi. They knew this was a genjutsu, but much to their poorly disguised horror, they couldn't find any trail of foreign chakra in their coils.

Suddenly the three glaring illusions broke as if they were glass and they had the feeling that the cloaked man was smiling condescendingly at them. **"You shouldn't underestimate me, for your own well being. Now, I believe we have much to discuss,"** said the cloaked man before he simply sat on the Hokage's chair and propped his combat boot covered foot on the desk. The smugness coming from it was getting on Minato's nerves.

Fugaku was the first one to regain his bearings, his Sharingan blazing in hate and anger at being humiliated, from his point of view at least. "Were you the one to kill Z?" It was obvious this thing was onto them. They needed to make sure just how much it knew.

The mysterious figure raised a hand to cup his chin, and the three men almost crapped their pants when an actual skeletal hand came out of his wide sleeve before disappearing into the shadows of his hood. **"You mean the ugly guy that was trying to kidnap Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Rina? Yes I was the one to kill him. About that."** He turned towards Hiashi. **"I'm sure the Raikage would be pissed. It's wouldn't be a surprise if he demanded your head in compensation,"** he commented, his tone idle.

Hiashi's eyes widened even further if that was possible because he knew that was the most probable outcome from this mess up. It had been two days since the incident and the Raikage most likely was aware of what happened. The men was so prone to jump to conclusions that he probably thought that he was betrayed and that this was just a ploy to kill Z, since he was the third strongest ninja in Kumo, just below A himself and his brother the Jinchuriki.

Minato frowned but spoke at Hiashi, his tone hard and yet reassuring, if a tad foreboding. "Don't worry about that Hiashi. You are to important for the plans. I'm not going to let you die. If push comes to shove, I already have a way to deal with A," he said and yet Hiashi couldn't help the guilty feeling on his stomach so he just nodded Minato then turned towards the hooded man. "I take it was you who killed the chunin that I sent to kill Naruto."

"**Ah. Yes. Poor child. He was badly beaten when I came along. And after finding out that it was his own father who caused it I just couldn't help myself and delivered them to you directly to your office. Imagine my surprise when I came here and found documents explicitly detailing your plans for the future. I was a real shocker."**

Cue the sarcasm.

Minato almost gave a sigh of relieve when he confirmed that Naruto was not involved in this. That meant that if this creature hadn't revealed it, then Kushina wasn't aware of it. Good. His plans for Natsumi could be in put jeopardize if she ever found out about them. As if hearing his thoughts the figure spoke again.

"**Don't worry. Kushina Uzumaki is not aware of your plans for her and her daughter Natsumi, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and her sister, Tsubaki Uzumaki."** Then he seemed to stare at both Fugaku and Hiashi, unnerving them. **"None of your wives does actually. I would ruin everything if you suddenly lost your political pulls, wouldn't it?"** He then looked directly at Minato. **"That's way you haven't disposed of Kushina and why you forced her to stay officially married to you with the threat of killing her son, isn't it?"**

Getting fed up with this man apparently knowing every detail of their plans, Minato snarled. "What do you want?"

The cloaked figure once again tilted his head, as if actually considering his words but it actually came up like a mocking instead, before speaking.** "I want to play a game; make things more interesting if you would."**

"What?" it was Fugaku who asked this while Hiashi spluttered incoherently.

"A game?" repeated Minato slowly before his eyes hardened. "What kind of game exactly?"

"**One where you put the revelation of your plans and all of those involved on the line. That is, if you are willing to accept the rules, of course." **His voice was filled with mirth as he said this, making Minato grit his teeth.

Fugaku grew alarmed and he turned towards Minato. "Don't do it Minato! He is just baiting you!"

Hiashi glared at Fugaku. "Do with have any other options? He fooled us, and is probably do in it right now, with genjutsu. And our bloodlines are on. We have no advantage over him while he has all over us," growled out Hiashi as he glared at the cloaked man, even if his hands were trembling, soaked in sweat.

Minato nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid that to agree with Hiashi. This guy's no pushover. He…" He trailed off as his eyes narrowed in hate and scorn. "Is faster than me." By how much, he didn't know. But he was certain that if they were to fight then Minato would have to abuse the hell out of the Hiraishin if he wanted to keep up.

He cursed under his breath. Oh how he regretted rejecting the opportunity to learn Sage Mode. He had been arrogant and thought that with the Hiraishin, he was invincible. Creating the Rasengan had seconded those thoughts and when he massacred the Iwa forces he confirmed it. Now he wasn't going to get to learn that ever again. Curse Jiraiya and his toads. Fuck them!

"**I can see who the brains are between you three. Certainly not the Uchiha,"** He commented, making said Uchiha growl at him. He ignored it in favor of addressing all three of them. **"As most game do, this one will have a set of rules. All of them as important as the other and should any of this rules be broken well, let's not think about that. Anyways, did I make myself clear?"** There was threat hanging and all three of them understood what he implied. If you fuck the rules, then I'm going to fuck you up. So they nodded in understanding.

The hooded men nodded before raising a bony finger, literally. **"Rule one: Do not involve parties that are not direct threat to your plans. Yes, I'm referring to your sons and daughters and any other who are incapable of doing nothing to benefit or disserve your plans. So, is this rule acceptable?"** His tone left them clear that he didn't give a fuck and he was only humoring them.

Minato scowled, his fist clenching around the tree-pronged kunai. "One of my daughters has the Kyubi and it is a direct factor to my plans," said Minato as if that would amen matters.

"…**If you could see my face you'll see how much I give a fuck about that."** Minato growled and his K.I. sparked but it was muffled by the sudden pressure on his shoulders. He nodded with a grunt and sighed when the pressure left. The hooded man raised another figure. **"Good. Now second rule: Do not force anyone to join your cause. Any one already in because of bribing and blackmailing are included. I suggest you start looking for those who really want to partake in this."**

The three of them cursed audibly, gaining a chuckle from the hooded figure. That rule limited their options for recruitment and if they hoped to recruit anyone then they'll have to be absolutely sure that person won't refuse. Also, they had this chilling feeling that if they broke any of the rules he would find out and they absolutely didn't want that.

Seeing them nod again had the hooded figure raising a third finger. **"And last but certainly not least, rule three…"** He trailed off and he gave them the distinct feel that he just narrowed his eyes at them. The slowly building up weight on their shoulders was to be considered too. **"Do. Not. Push. Your. Luck. Don't make me mad. You really don't want to have me mad at you. I'll be watching you very, very closely and should you brake rules one and two then there will be consequences. And not pretty ones. Are we clear?"**

Minato, Hiashi and Fugaku were on their knees by know, their foreheads touching the cold food as they pressure pressing them reached unbearable levels. The pressure was lifted up a little so they could raise their heads, blood trailing down their foreheads because of the harsh hit they had taken when the man's presence had pushed them to their knees. When they looked up, they saw something that terrified them.

Pearly white and a wide grin filled with wicked, razor sharp looking fangs that only could belong to a devil. And much to their growing horror, when he spoke again, the grin never left its face. **"I said: Are. We. Clear?"**

The three of them could only grit their teeth and nod their heads. When they did the pressure lifted up and they shakily rose to their feet. When they got their bearings back they looked up to see that the hooded man was not sitting on the chair but instead he was standing by the window where he had first appeared.

Mustering the courage to speak, Hiashi was the one to ask the question that was on their minds. "What is your purpose? What do you gain of this 'game'?" he asked, his voice breaking.

The watched as the hooded man shrugged his shoulders. **"Truthfully, there is nothing more that I want than to kill you and those who are involved with your sick plans in the most gruesome of ways, but, if I did that just for the sake of doing it there will be repercussions for me. However, if I do kill you when the right time comes and you fuck up, then all bets are up. This 'Game' only makes it all the more interesting,"** he replied nonchalantly without turning to look back at them.

Fugaku was the next one to ask a question of his own. "Does this 'rules' also apply to you? It's apparent that you are a participant of the game," he commented with narrowed eyes.

Again he shrugged. **"They do. It wouldn't be as interesting if I could cheat, would it?"**

Minato was the next one to voice his own question. "And when those this game starts?" he asked tentatively. He didn't want to mess with him, at least not know. He scared him. It looked like he would've to begin training again. Something told him that he was going to fight him. Not if. It was matter of when and when that time came, Minato would be prepared.

The hooded man tilted his head, as if looking back at them but the only saw darkness behind his hood. **"It starts right now. So…"** He trailed off and they felt the monstrous grin behind all that darkness widening. **"Let's have fun, shall we?"** With that, his form broke like glass and the feeling of nothingness he gave off disappeared.

Minato gritted his teeth angrily before he turned towards Fugaku, who recoiled at the almost insane look in Minato's eyes. "When is Itami returning from that clan mission?" He asked simply.

Fugaku's eyes widened but he answered nonetheless. "In three days. Minato, are we…" He trailed off and he swallowed hard when he saw his leader nod as he walked towards the windows and pressed his hands against the thick glass.

"Hiashi."

Hiashi jumped when he was addressed but he responded. "Yes?"

Minato didn't look back as he gave his order. "Go get me Danzo."

o-0-O-0-o

(Next Morning – Senju Compound)

Tsunade Senju was not a woman you could surprise easily. That was something a lot of people had learned the hard, and sometimes painful way. Sure the deaths of both of her lover, Dan, and her little brother, Nawaki, had shocked her. But it was most a numb shock that anything else. It had been the kind of shock you get when you actually don't want to believe so to her, that didn't count.

When Naruto had revieled them Minato's plan and those involved in it she had been angrier than surprised. The fact that Minato was using Naruto to keep Kushina under wraps made her even angrier and she wanted no more than to turn cave his face into the back of his brain via concussive force, but alas, she knew that they couldn't be hasty. There was a time for everything. And right now it wasn't the time to get rid of Minato. Yet.

When they had cooked up their counter plan for Minato she had been more pleased than anything else. She grew even more pleased when many more joined them to stop Minato from fucking everything up.

And that was why she was more amused, and just a tad aroused, when she opened the door to Naruto's room to see him out cold while a naked Shizune and Anko sucked off his dick.

She raised an eyebrow and rapped her knuckles against the opened door immediately gaining their attention. She had to hold a snort when Anko even pointed the head of Naruto's cock towards her. "Breakfast is ready," said Tsunade, her tone mirthful.

Shizune glared at her master. "If you didn't noticed, we are kind of occupied here Tsunade-sama," growled out Shizune with a pout on her face, making Tsunade even more amused.

"Shh! Don't talk to Tsunade-sama like that!" Anko tried to silence Shizune harshly before she turned towards Tsunade, a sexy grin on her face as she pumped her hand on Naruto's dick up and down, getting a groan from said teen. "Why don't you join us Tsunade-sama? I'm sure both you and Naruto-kun would appreciate it." Anko's eyes then fell on Tsunade;s enormous breasts. She licked her lips as blood trickled down her nose. "A very big and nice appreciation indeed."

"Anko!" Shizune sounded scandalized. Whether it was because of Anko's offer of her ogling her teacher's marvelous assets was left to be unknown.

"What?"

"Don't say such things to Tsunade-sama!"

"Meh."

Tsunade couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she shook her head. "As tempting as the offer is, I don't think Kushina would take well me cougaring on her son." Tsunade said and even though her tone was amused, there was some longing in there too and her eyes strayed to Naruto's cock occasionally. She then looked curiously at the three. "Hey, weren't Hana and Yugao here too? I'm sure I heard them. Only an Inuzuka could howl like that."

Shizune nodded her head and she pointed towards the open window. "Yugao already left to tend to her ANBU duties and her 'other duties'." Shizune's hand caressed Naruto's impressive abs and chest before she pointed at the floor behind her. "Hana's passed out in the floor. Well is more among the line of 'I-was-fucked-so-hard-last-night-I-can-walk' but is basically the same."

A groan was heard from behind them and a smiling Hana popped her head from behind Shizune's hips. "Naruto-kun was really eager last night. I wonder what got him like that. Not that I am complaining." And then her head disappeared just as quickly and there was a dull thud.

Okay.

Anko shrugged her shoulders before looking at Tsunade. "Suit yourself then. I don't think Kushina-san would mind but meh. More Naruto time for me!" She said gleefully before engulfing the head of his cock, twirling her tongue around it like it was a lollipop. Naruto groaned louder this time.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, her black eyes understanding. "Anko may had said it in the wrong way Tsunade-sama, but, you should let go of the past. It's difficult, I know but just let go before it's too late," said Shizune, directing a smile to her master.

Tsunade ignored the ache in her chest and favored Shizune with a grateful smile. "Thanks Shizune. I'll think about it. Now I'll let you guys to have some privacy," she said before she stepped out of the room closing the door gently behind her. She then sighed heavily and pressed her back against the door.

After a few seconds she sighed once again and began to make her way towards the kitchen, her mood somewhat sour but she couldn't help the amused smile when she heard what was happening in Naruto's room.

"Anko! Don't take it all to yourself. I want some of it too!" That was certainly Shizune.

"He hasn't cum yet! Be patien –Wait! He is waking up! G'morning Naruto-kun!" Tsunade could picture Anko waving cheekily with one hand while the other held his cock perfectly.

"Shizune? Anko? What the fuck are you guys doing?" That husky tone of Naruto's waking up voice sent a shiver down her spine that she ignored.

"We wanted to wake you up! And now that we got to wake you up I'm gonna ride your cock while Shizune rides your mouth as we make out and play with our breasts!"

"What?" She felt Naruto's confusion and slight apprehension in that question.

"I don't want to make out with you Anko! And I'm never letting you touch my breasts!" Shizune was blushing up a storm, she just knew it.

"Aw. You know Naruto likes it when we are kinky. You saw how hard he did Yugao when she began to suck his cum from my pussy." Anko was pouting. She could hear it in her voice.

"But! I! We! Alright fine! But no tongue and no pinching my nipples! They are sensitive." Shizune was still blushing. Tsunade could feel the heat of her cheek even if a wall ten inches thick separated them.

"No promises!" And Tsunade could feel Anko giving the victory sign while sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto's question was filled with a amusement and she could picture the small smile on his face.

"No!" Huh. Look at that. Shizune was the one who said that.

And now came the kicker from the groggy Hana. "Hey Naruto-kun. When you finish with them can we have a quickie before I leave? I want mom to smell you all over me. She'll be so jealous."

"Ugh." She definitely heard Naruto face palming.

And Tsunade was surprised because she began to laugh hard and long. Maybe this day wont be all that bad. Hell, maybe she would take Anko's and Shizune's advice. She'll have talk to Kushina first though but it didn't matter to her.

What mattered was that she laughing. Something that she hadn't had the pleasure to do in a long time. And she was going to enjoy the hell of it.

o-0-O-0-o

(Two Days Later – Kushina's Private Training Ground)

"I'm not holding any responsibility for teaching you the steps of the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). How did you convinced me to do it is beyond me," said Kushina dryly as she watched the after effects of Naruto's attack.

Naruto looked at his crackling and partially burned hand before looking towards the two hundred meter long per ten meter wide trench in front of him that stretched all the way across the ground. He pointed at it with his not burned hand. "I'm not cleaning that."

Kushina shook her head at him as an amused grin stretched her lips. "Don't worry about that. I'll get Tsunade-sensei to repair it. She has a strong earth affinity so it's no biggy," said Kushina as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

Naruto shrugged before he winced and looked down at his hand. The burns were visibly healing but it still stung like a son of a bitch. He knew he could pump spiritual energy into it since it apparently made it heal faster but it drained his reserves rather quickly and doing it actually made it hurt even more, it's for the few seconds it took heal it up.

His wincing gave away to a relaxed sigh when his mother held his hand between hers and began to use medical chakra, their hands getting covered by a green misty haze that he could feel speeding up the healing process. A serene smile appeared o his lips as he looked down at Kushina, seeing that he was taller than her now. "With how big your chakra reserves are and the faints traces of the Kyubi's chakra in it, I wouldn't have think you could do medical Ninjutsu," he commented.

Kushina smirked up at him. "You know me. I'm the best there is 'ttebane! Something as trivial as biju chakra and poor chakra control is not going to stop me!" she shouted haughtily.

Naruto's lips twitched upwards as he quirked an amused smile at her. "You used seal didn't you?"

A rain cloud appeared above Kushina's head as she hanged it down. "You make it sound less awesome dattebane…" she murmured depressingly.

When Naruto noticed that his hand had fully healed he surprised Kushina by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifter her up so his head was buried into her bountiful chest and her feet weren't touching the ground and began spinning them around. Kushina let a happy laugh as Naruto did this for several seconds before he stopped and squeezed Kushina tighter.

"Don't think that Kaa-chan. I think you are the best mother in the world. The most awesome and beautiful. Even though sometimes you don't think before you talk is one of your cutest traits. And I love your verbal tick too! Makes me want to pinch your cheek just because sheer cuteness," said Naruto teasingly as she let Kushina touch the ground.

Kushina couldn't handle the embarrassment so she hugged her son around his stomach and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Baka-sochi!" she shouted as her cheeks burned scarlet red.

Naruto grinned as he felt her embarrassment trying to burn his neck and he reached with both hands to cup her cheeks and moved her head she was now face-to-face with him. Her cheeks got redder and she refused to look at him as she closed her eyes and pouted.

"You are sho mean shochi," Kushina's voice was awkwardly a cute as she talked through her pout. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he tackled his mother to the ground, making her release an uncharacteristic 'Kya!' before he began to cuddle the heel out of her and rubbing their cheeks together.

"I've get the cutest Kaa-chan ever." Naruto sighed happily as he hugged his mother. And snuggled deeper into her.

Kushina pouted, but soon, she got a devious smile on her face as she turned the tables and using her impressive strength, flipped them over until she was straddling him and looking down at him with a smirk that was just dangerously sexy, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her. Yeah. Cutest and sexiest mom ever.

Kushina got into her thinking pondering pose, where she rsted one elbow on her hand and put an index finger on her lower lip, and looked down at Naruto. "You know. I never got to really thank you for scaring Minato off training Natsumi…" Kushina trailed off as she lowered her upper body until her breasts were pressed tightly into Naruto's chest, her hands were playing with Naruto's red locks and her lips were just centimeters apart from his. "Maybe I should do it know."

Naruto responded by grabbing his mother's ass cheeks and giving them a hard squeezed that had her moaning throatily. He smirked at her. "Thank yous are good. I'll be sure to have you thanking me more times in the future."

Kushina returned her son's smirk before she smashed her lips into his in passionate lip lock. Soon their lips started dancing and it was not long before their tongues came out to play. Naruto soon found that his pants seemed to be just a little too tight and was about to end the kiss when Kushina surprised when she began to grind her crotch into his. So he mentally shrugged and began to investigate the reason why his mom had such a firm and big ass at the same time at her age by rubbing it, squeezing it and smacking it.

Kushina had felt the hard on _she _had provoked to her son with just making out and it turned her on so much that she began to move her hips back and forth, searching for something, which she knew what it was, to calm her nether regions. She found out, however, that having her clothed pussy being rubbed her son's clothed cock did exactly the contrary. And when Naruto began to play with her ass, Kushina just began to move her hips faster and harder.

The mother and son duo continued to make heavily in the soil of the training gorund. SO engrossed in their activities they were that they didn't noticed when a puff smoke appeared just a few feet away from them. When the smoke dispelled it revealed a purple haired, female ANBU agent with a cat mask who sweatdropped when she spotted the incestuous activity that was happening between mother and son.

It didn't bother her in the slightest. It turned her on actually but annoyed the heell out of her when she had to wait for the nights to spend some time with Naruto, that also was shared with her friends much to her joy, chagrin and arousal, because Kushina just couldn't take her hands off her son. The fact that Mikoto and Tsume started to show the same signs as Kushina just annoyed and turned on Yugao more.

Ugh. It was so complicated. And now even more since she was Naruto's spy within the ANBU and everything related to it. But she loved it and would change it for nothing.

"Ahem."

Yugao at that moment promised herself to never again surprise Naruto and Kushina when they were making out or something among those lines because the moment she made the sound, golden chains erupted from her back and Naruto began firing, tiny, red balls of energy at her. Only her extreme flexibility and experience, she wasn't going to count Kushina-sensei's dodging training because that wa a traumatizing allowed her to dodge and bend her body so the attacks passed harmlessly by her.

"Now that I've gotten your attention…" She trailed off and smiled amusedly behind her mask when Kushina laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head and Naruto offered an apologetic/embarrassed smile. "There are a few developments you should know about Naruto-kun." Her tone became seriously and the atmosphere around the three changed.

"What is it Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest and his normal, to most of the villagers and shinobi, scowl appeared on his handsome visage.

"Itami Uchiha has returned from her mission. She reported to the Headquarters just a few hours ago," she told them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and his scowl softened and Kushina gained happy expression on her face. "Itami-chan is back? Good. We need to update her in the situation. It would be best if Mikoto did it though," suggested Kushina as she looked at Naruto.

The red haired teen nodded his head. "Yes. That'd be the best. We should tell Mikoto right away," said Naruto before looking a Yugao. "Is that all Yugao-chan?"

Yugao shifted in her please nervously since she didn't know how to say this. "Umm, no. I also had guard duty today. The Hokage office exactly. And…" Yugao trailed off as she shifted more.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "What happened in the office Yugao-chan?"

"Minato and Fugaku got into a heated argument about the scorn the village was directing at them since they are still under suspicion because of the Kyubi attack. We were going to intervene but it wasn't necessary before Fugaku just stood up and told Minato that it was over," she told them and the following silence was deafening.

Eventually Naruto's scowl deepened. "I don't like this. There's something up," said Naruto with total assurance that that was indeed the case.

Kushina looked at her son, her brows furrowed. "Why do you say that? Isn't it a positive thing that Minato began to lose allies," she asked confused.

Yugao shook her head. While Kushina-sensei was indeed a better fighter she still wasn't much of a thinker. Her on-the-fly tactics where the scariest though. "It's too much a coincidence," said Yugao.

Naruto nodded his head and decided to explain. "Don't you find it strange that this happened just when I threatened them and Itami went back? The same day to boot. I smell bullshit."

Hearing this Kushina's eyes widened in realization. "Then there's some ulterior motive in here," said Kushina, taking her cute thinking pose that had Naruto shaking his head amusedly at her.

He turned to Yugao. "Okay her is what we ar-!"

"Naruto-kun! Kushina! Yugao!"

Hearing the distressed call, the three of them turned their heads towards a frantic running Mikoto who was covered in sweat and grim and her face looked pale. The scared look on her face immediately had Naruto running towards her. She crashed into his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto began to whisper calming words into her hear and run his hand across her silky raven hair. When she stopped crying he cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up and cleaned her face of her tears.

"What happened?" He asked her as Kushina and Yugao quickly reached them.

"Fu-fugaku, he-he…" A hiccup interrupted Mikoto before she took in a deep breath and locked eyes with Naruto. "Fugaku is planning a coup d'état against Minato. He is going to get all of us killed!" And she was back to sobbing on his chest.

Naruto did his best to control his anger and Reiatsu but his glowing eyes glared daggers in the direction of the Hokage Monument, directly in Minato's face. However he smirked and then chuckled, gaining the attention of the three women and Mikoto even stopped crying to stare at him in confusion.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" It was Yugao who asked.

Naruto just looked back at her, his eyes glowing with power that made all of them shiver and not in a bad way, as he ran a soothing hand through Mikoto's raven colored locks, making the woman sigh in content, close her eyes and rest her head on Naruto's powerful chest as she felt the calming effect of his energy surrounding her, assuring her that everything will be fine. And she knew it will.

"Sochi?" Kushina asked tentatively because his actions were worrying and arousing her at the same time. Which was kind of disturbing actually. She shrugged it off mentally though.

Naruto gave a feral grin.

"It's nothing. I just realized how much I hate it when people try to cheat."

And as he said that, Kushina wasn't the only one to be perturbed because of feeling concern and arousal at the same time.

* * *

**Omake 2: Kurenai's Reward.**

Kurenai crashed into her bed with a heavy sigh. She didn't even bother changing into her pajamas so she was only wearing her white, lacy panties as she lay on her bed. Even though she knew what had happened she still needed to keep the clueless image. And it was getting on her nerves. She had just come from debriefing Minato off the impossibility of getting info out of the man's brain since Hiashi had liquefied it.

Not that it would've done much, thought Kurenai with a grin. In the month she and Naruto had started his training in genjutsu he had progressed so much in her art of expertise that just the thought about it turned her on like nothing ever did. It was like his energy, that was indeed heavily condensed Yin Chakra, was made for the use of genjutsu. Since it only took a in depth explanation and a demonstration. After that they had found out that Naruto's limit, in what genjutsu entailed, was only his imagination.

Kurenai groaned and rubbed her milky white, strong and defined thighs together at the thought. The only real weakness Naruto's genjutsu had was that it was very easy to dispel. But that didn't matter because his Yin Chakra was just so dam hard to find within ones coils. Even flaring ones pain receptors wont dispel the genjutsu since it was only the Spiritual Part of the chakra that was running through your coils, not the physical one so physical pain didn't matter when Naruto used his illusions on you.

Feeling her vaginal fluids trailing down her inner thigh, Kurenai decided that she couldn't take no more and with a flick of her wrist she discarded her panties and parted her legs wide open, her knees bent and soles of her feet touching the mattress, before she began to masturbate to her heart's content.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Ah! Naruto-kun! Oh! Yes! Give it to me! Naruto-kun!"

Kurenai chanted his name like a mantra as she vegan to work more furiously her nether regions. Her index and middle finger began to go in and out of her tunel while she teased her clitoris using circular motions with her hands. In her mind she could only picture Naruto ramming his big, fat cock in and out of her as repeatedly cried her name with the same lust and longing she was crying his at the moment.

"Naruto!" called out Kurenai with a sexy and drawn out moan as her body trembled with her orgasm. Okay. She just decided it. She was going to join the others in their nightly activities with Naruto. Even if she had to deal with the perversions of Anko, Hana and Yugao she would do it. There was no way in hell she'll keep missing what was without a doubt the best love making partner in the Elemental Nations.

"Hot damn Kurenai!" she heard a very, very familiar voice exclaimed right next her and she turned dread, and hope, filled eyes and moan escaped her lips when she caught sight of a shirtless Naruto looking down at her with amused, and barely hidden, lust. "I was going to thank you for giving me those genjutsu lessons but I guess I was the one to be rewarded of what I saw was anything to go by," Naruto's voice was heavily amused and husky as he kneeled beside Kurenai

.Kurenai groaned when she saw the bulge in his boxers and she suddenly found the strength to pull him towards her and kissed him, starting make out session that ended with Kurenai being a moaning mess as she locked her legs around Naruto's waist and both of them grinding their crotches against each other's and Naruto sucking on her nipples and massaging her breasts as he did so.

He released her right nipple with a loud 'pop' and smirked down at her. "Well I guess you'll be getting your reward anyways," he commented as he leaned down, fondling her DD-Cups eagerly, and began to massage her neck with his lips.

Kurenai gave an approving, long and sensual moan that had her smirking due to a certain twitch she felt against her labia. "Someone's eager. Don't worry. I'll take care of you by myself all night long," she promised as she hugged his head tenderly.

Suddenly she found that she wasn't hugging nothing and that Naruto wasn't fondling her breasts anymore. She looked up in confusion, and a little bit of apprehension, at Naruto who was giving her that apologetic/embarrassed smile she thought looked extremely cute on the normally aloof, if yet loving, teen.

"You see. About that there was a-!"

Naruto was interrupted by her door being thrown open and dread filled her being as she tiled her head and looked pass Naruto. She face palmed and groaned, this time in resignation and shame.

"Who's ready for some hardcore loving?" Guess who.

"Don't be so loud. The neighbors will complain," scolded a pantie-clad Shizune, her breasts jiggling as she put her hand on her waists and wiggled her finger at a pouting Anko.

"I don't think you'll be saying that in the next few minutes," said Hana as she licked her lips as she stared at Naruto before discarding her tank top and shorts.

"I'll put the silencing seals," said Yugao as she reached into one of the pockets of her cargo pants and pulled out a piece of paper as she smiled cheekily.

Kurenai groaned again. She jinxed it, didn't she?

* * *

**What's the fuck up people! Give me hell yeah!**

***Grins as crowd of readers hollers the most epic hell yeah shout to ever be heard in humanity.***

**(Ahem)**

**Ok. Now that my bout of insanity is over let's have a small recount in what he saw in this chapter.**

**-So first we have Naruto owning Minato, Hiashi and Fugaku in the most epic of ways. Also he set some ground rules on a plan is not his own and is planning to stop, threatening to expose his true nature to the public. He also owned the Byakugan and the Sharingan with his Genjutsu. We also got some more tidbits of Kushina's role in Minato's scheme. Oh! Did someone got the 'SAW' reference? **

**-Then we have a comedic/sort-of-lime scene in which Tsunade's feelings are revealed and her developments starts. Also we got to see how 'deep' Naruto's relationships are with his girls. Also, they are gonna get their development soon enough and their role at Naruto's side. Don't get hasty on me.**

**-The when we got to see a cute/fluff moment followed by a heated moment between mother and son. I feel very proud about that scene If a say so myself. Anyways then Yugao tells them about Itami (FemItachi) returning to the village and the 'argument' between Minato and Fugaku and Fugaku stopping being one of Minato's allies. Naruto immediately figures that there is something fishy and Mikoto confirms it by telling them about the coup d'état.**

**THE PLOT THICKENS!**

**(Ahem again)**

**-And after that we have the sexy/funny, I hope, omake of Kurenai. You know, now that I think about it I think that I have an obsession with Kurenai, sexiness, hilarity and omakes in the same tray of thoughts that I can just think of anything more when ones come to mind. Ah well. Not my problem Kurenai is just that sexy and has that thing that makes her perfect for omakes of that nature. That, and I'm just that awesome.**

**On an unrelated note. "BadAss: Warfare of the Dead" will be updated next with a longer than normal chapter. You'll appreciated the wait oh so very much. *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**Anyways, remember to review and tell me how much you love me and my stories. Don't be shy. Give me some hardcore loving like Anko says. Only if you are female though. If you are men then only manly hugs and manly pats on our manly backs are enough.**

**Ugh. I'm gonna shut up know. Yu guys don't give a fuck about my random bouts of insanity.**

**FOR NARNIA!**

… **Mutherfucker****!**

**Never mind that. Bye.**


	6. Setting Up the Board

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Bleach in any shape or form. Sadly, Kishimoto and Kubo managed to gain the rights before I did. Why the fuck Asians are better than anyone at doing anything than anybody else?! It's not fucking fair. Look for 'Awesome Asians' in YouTube if you don't believe me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Setting up the Board.**

Itami Uchiha certainly was a beauty in the making. With only thirteen years old, her curves were already developing and her face, sharp and smooth contrasted with her cold, charcoal black eyes that seemed to stare at and beyond you. As she walked through the streets of Konoha, it was nighttime and there were very few people so she wasn't wearing her ANBU garb, she thought about what had been happening since she arrived last week.

The very same day her father, Fugaku Uchiha, had declared to the clan that they were going to attempt a coup d'état against the Hokage. His reasoning was that the Uchiha had been mistreated for long enough time since the reign of the Nidaime and it was time for them to take matters into their own hands. Almost the entire clan agreed to such a thing, and the worst part was that her little brother, Sasuke, was looking at Fugaku in awe. Her fist tightened and her Sharingan flared to live. Fugaku had ordered her, since she had the highest rank within Konoha's forces as a member og her clan, to spy on the Hokage, the ANBU and the regular forces.

She knew that there was something she didn't know and her fears were confirmed when after two days the Yondaime had ordered her to give her information to Konoha. Confused, apprehended and appalled, Itami had been at lost in what to do, that was, until she approached her mother yesterday for advice since she was the one who she trusted the most.. She had told her to go to a certain coordinate outside of the village today at night and she was making her way towards it.

Reaching the walls of the village she used chakra to run up on them and when she reached the top, she jumped into the canopy and began to tree hop her way towards the location. Mikoto had told her that the answers to her troubles will be answered and that she trusted her to make the right descission, claiming that whatever she should choose, she'll still be the daughter she loved, even if the circumstances between them would change for the worst.

Itami had been somewhat hurt by her words but she had steeled herself and she did so now as she reached the clearing with the boulder her mother had told her about. She walked towards it, the boulder being twice her height and thrice her girth, and rasped her knuckle in to it in a peculiar rhythm that her mother told her to use when she reached the meeting point. She only had to wait a few seconds.

"I see that you followed Mikoto's advice Itami-chan. I'm glad."

Itami turned around and her eyes widened when he saw just who was standing behind her. She was not surprised that he eluded her senses simply because he never had presence to him but that was how she indentified him most of the time. She always looked for and emptiness and she could pinpoint his location. Now, however, she could not feel that emptiness because he had a presence to him and the fact that he seemed older than what she knew him to be, her own age actually, made her narrow her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked tersely as she pulled out a kunai and held it in a defensive position. There was no way this was him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head. "I see that Mikoto didn't fill you in with all the details. That's too bad. It would've saved some time but beggars can be choosers I guess," he murmured before locking eyes with her. "I'm Naruto. I don't want to waste any time so tell me of a way I can prove to you that I am who I say I am."

Itami blushed red but kept her eyes on him. "What's my hobby? Only Naruto knows it," she said, her face getting redder and redder by the minute.

Naruto smiled at her teasingly. "You like to eat pocky as you cuddle with your teddy bears, and one occasion you cuddled with me," said Naruto, his voice marred with mirth.

Itami was aware of the steam coming out of her ears but she smiled nonetheless at Naruto before putting out her kunai. "It's you." She frowned as she looked him over. While she didn't complain about his changes, very, very far from it, she was still consternated by them. "What happened to you?"

Naruto sighed before he made his way pass her and leaned his back into the boulder as he sat down. He parted his leg and patted the space in between them with smile on his face. Itami hid her excitement and embarrassment pretty well but walked somewhat fast and sat in between his legs, her back pressed into his chest. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his wrapped his arms around her and she interlocked her hands with his.

"I missed this," she said softly.

Naruto chuckled and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "C'mon Itami. You were only away for like three weeks." Naruto sounded amused but the way he tightened his hold around her gave away his true feelings on the matter.

"And those three weeks were enough for this to happen to you! Naruto! I promised I will protect you with my live!" She cried loudly before shifting so she could look up at him. "I need to know everything that happens around you. I have the feeling that something bad happened for you to be like this now." Itami said this because Naruto felt… not the same as he did when she left three weeks ago. There was something about him that felt cold and while his heart had been filled with hate for his father, what she felt know was just cold fury that wanted to be unleashed.

Naruto sighed once again, he had been doing that a lot lately, and began to comb through her silky black tresses, smiling lightly when she relaxed her head into his chest. "A lot has happened Itami. I know you love the village and what it represents but I fear that your views on its leader, and most of it inhabitants, will change if I tell you this. I don't want to hurt you," said Naruto with sadness.

Itami shook her head and reached with her hand to cup his cheek. She tilted it down and kissed his forehead, smiling when Naruto widened his eyes. "True I might love this village represents. But I love you more Naruto-kun. And those who live here did something to harm you then I want to know about it," said Itami softly as she caressed his cheeks tenderly.

Naruto smiled at her happily and he ignored the burning sensation behind his eyes. "You spoil me too much."

Itami grinned at him, most would be terrified to see the normally aloof and cold ANBU Captain doing it, and tapped his forehead were she kissed him. "As your future girlfriend, that's my duty."

Naruto flinched and she looked at him in confusion. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Well, about that, hehe, you see, umm…"

Itami narrowed his eyes at him. "Did they got to you first?"

Naruto gulped audibly. This won't be pretty. Not at all.

o-0-O-0-o

(Senju Compound – Naruto's room)

Five naked women in Naruto's bed sighed in content as they felt the phantom feeling of pleasure/slight pain marred their perfectly sculpted bodies due to the activities they partook in with their common lover. Suddenly all of them shivered and pressed against each other tightly as a feeling of doom washed over them.

Anko, who was hiding her face in Yugao's breast and wrapping her arms around her, widened her eyes in fright. "She just found out, didn't she?"

Hana was cradling a shivering Shizune who was mumbling about 'How doomed they were' could only nod shakily. "Indeed she did."

Kurenai was rocking herself pack and for with her knees pressed to her chest, how could she do that with her breast size was a mystery. "She is going to kill us isn't she?"

Yugao shook her head. "I doubt it." She kissed Anko's cheek reassuringly when she looked up at her with hoping eyes. "She will probably maim us and leave us to live in pain for the rest of our lives," she said in despair.

Anko, Hana and Kurenai just shivered once again and Shizune began to wail into Hana's uncovered chest.

At least they got their share of Naruto before hell broke over.

o-0-O-0-o

(With Naruto and Itami)

Itami stared blankly at Naruto. "All five of them?" She asked incredulously and Naruto nodded his head meekly. "And Kushina-san as well?" Once again Naruto nodded. "And there is also the possibly that Kaa-chan, Tsunade-sama, Tsume-san, Ayame-san and Hitomi-san have the hots for you?"

Once again Naruto could only nod in shame.

Itami kept her impassive look in his face, before shrugging uncaringly and then slapping him hard. "You deserve that because I wasn't your first," she told him and at his incredulous look she smirked. "Don't give me that look. I knew that you didn't have it in you to only settle with one woman knowing that you could leave a lot more hurting so I understand. I don't like it but I understand."

Naruto just smiled at her and held her close. "Thanks," he said simply. Itami's response was to just lean into him and sigh contentedly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Itami decided that it was time to return to the main topic of their conversation.

"Naruto-kun. Tell me more about what has been happening in my absence. If I need to make a decision then I want to know every single detail there is to this whole mess. I promise that whatever I do, won't put anybody in danger," said Itami, looking up at him with a determinate face.

Naruto chuckled mirthlessly before pecking her forehead. "Don't make promise you won't keep Itami. Whatever you choose, whether you want it or not, is going to hurt the opposite parties of the one you belong to," said Naruto, his tone amused but there was an undertone to it that Itami caught but couldn't pinpoint its meaning.

She just locked eyes with him. "Try me."

Naruto sighed before shrugging his shoulders. Knowing Itami as he did, and that was a lot if you looked at the fact he knew her hobby i.e. darkest secret, he was sure she was going to side with him. "After you left for your mission, Minato also left the village to have 'Peace Talks' with Kumo. That was just some bullshit excuse for him to do two things: Prepare an 'assault on the Hyuga Clan' and kill me without the blame being put on him."

Itami's eyes widened. "What? I don't understand why would he do-" she was interrupted by Naruto rising a hand and the look on his face told him that she could ask question after he finished.

"We both know that Minato hates my guts because I wasn't enough to fulfill the role as his heir and it brought shame to him when he was mocked by his fellow Kage, being the only one with a 'defective' offspring. That, coupled with the fact that they way he treated me earned him Kaa-chan's hatred, was enough to make him snap and decided that he wanted me out of the picture," said Naruto, his word sounding calm but there was a furious undertone that Itami picked up.

Itami nodded her head in understanding. She knew what it felt not to be wanted by his parents. Fugaku was only tolerant of her because of her talents and the fact that he thought she was 'completely loyal' to the Uchiha Clan. She furrowed her brows. "But what is this plan you are talking about he wanted you out of? It's not making any sense," she said.

Naruto smiled at her knowingly. "I'm getting to that. As you probably know, the kidnapping of the Hyuga heiresses was foiled, yours truly being responsible for that thank you very much," he grinned as her eyes widened.

"You did that? Naruto-kun. They reports state that it was Hiashi Hyuga who stopped the kidnapper and that matches with the injuries inflicted in the body of Z. He was considered to be Kage Level. How the fuck did you beat him? You have no chakra!" she exclaimed, almost hyperventilating.

Naruto grinned at her and soothed her by running his hand through her long black locks. "It's true I don't have chakra. I do have an overabundance of Yin Chakra in one big coil in my stomach that I've taken to call Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy) just because of its nature and how I acquired it. The night the ninja Minato assigned to kill me I was thrown into the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple and a mask fell on me just as I was dying. It was the Mask of the Shinigami and with it a met the god that directly deals with life and death. Long story short, I became the Avatar of the God of Death."

Itami's face was the most accurate imitation of a fish out of water you would get in a long time. Recalling her training she schooled her features in an impassive mask but her eyes indicated that there would be a lot more of questioning about that specific topic. Naruto shrugged, if Itami sided with him and the others then he would be pleased to share with her how his abilities worked and the abilities he was developing. "Go on," she said simply.

Naruto shifted a bit. "That same night I went to deliver the scumbags that tried to kill me to Minato's office, which I did and I know I gave him the scare of his life. What's with that look? How did I manage to pass his security seals? Well, I might be incapable of using chakra but that doesn't mean I won't learn about the things that made my clan so feared. Beside's one doesn't necessarily need chakra for seals; ink, paper and blood is enough to make counter seals. And Kaa-chan is a seal master, Minato isn't and the only thing he knows about them is that they work and how to make them work, which obviously is, channeling the right amount of chakra into them."

Itami had to hold on a giggle and managed to do it thanks to her training and opted to press on the main matter. "Okay. I get that. But how did you kill Z? I know you are not lying," she said matter-of-factly.

Naruto frowned. "Hiashi and Fugaku are allies with Minato so they set up the whole thing. I made Z think that it was indeed Hiashi who confronted him by making him fall in a genjutsu. Thanks to Tsunade I was able to learn were all the tenketsu so are so it wasn't too much of a deal to make it look like it was Hiashi who killed him. I was hoping that Kumo demanded for his head in retaliation, which they did, but Minato sent Hizashi instead."

Itami nodded her head, now understanding before she shot a suspicious look at Naruto. "If father is an ally with Hokage-sama then why is he planning a coup d'état against him? I doesn't makes any sense," she said, her tone frigid because she was starting to connect the dots and she wasn't liking where they were going.

Naruto scowled and his eyes shone. "It's obvious isn't it? I can see it in your face. You figured out. Yes. Minato wants to start a war at all costs. I assure you that this 'coup' is just a way for the other nations to attack Konoha since the village will be in a 'Civil War'. Bullshit! I don't know his reasons but I damn well now that his methods wont lead to anything good!" snarled Naruto as the earth began to tremble with his power.

The earth cracked and the rock behind him disintegrated to atoms as Naruto's power got a hold of it. Suddenly he felt a calming hand on his cheek and he locked down only to see Itami's face closing in on his. She locked her lips into his in a chaste kiss that immediately calmed him down. There wasn't movements of the lips. It was just a kiss to calm Naruto down and it worked. Feeling wetness hit his cheeks, Naruto gently pushed Itami back to see that she was crying.

He smiled gently at her and cleaned her tears with his thumbs. "Please don't cry Itami-chan. I know this is difficult and the fact that it makes sense only makes it even harder. But please, don't cry. You know how I get when you do," said Naruto, trying to ignore the burning behind his eyes.

Itami stayed silent for a second before pressing her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around him tighter. "Naruto," she said, her voice husky with emotion as she buried her face into his chest.

Naruto tightened his hold around her. "Yes?"

"I've come to a decision."

Naruto just smiled and pressed her into him even tighter and let them fall into the ground, their bodies melding into one, lovingly, tenderly and comforting. "Good."

Itami smiled.

o-0-O-0-o

(Konoha's Underground System)

Minato Namikaze walked briskly through the darkened halls of the secret base. The dull gray walls stared back at him and his arms shifted nervously, his hands twitching towards the kunai holster on his leg sporadically as he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Minato knew that he could fend off any enemy that dared to cross him but with the arrival of that newcomer and the fact that he knew he was 'breaking the rules' put him on edge. He had started to train again to improve his abilities and gain new ones but he knew that it was still not enough for what he had planned.

Luckily the 'Kyubi attack' had gone without a hitch, well except for the interference of the masked man but that had been dealt with swiftly, and he had his trump card. Sadly he had been having draw backs with said ace in the hole but it was something he was sure would work out eventually.

Reaching a set of wooden doors, Minato quickly rasped his knuckles against them before pressing his palm into it. A complex sealing array appeared, it shone brightly before an unlocking sound was heard. Taking a deep breath, Minato pushed the doors open and made himself inside of the room. It was a simple meeting room that was surrounded by the same gray walls, a black ceiling and wooden floors. Minato's attention, however, was taken by the old man seating behind the brown desk. He was wearing gray and white robes and one of his arms was bandaged. His eyes were squinted close and his face had many wrinkles, a mop of spiky brown hair resting over the man's head.

"Danzo-sama," said Minato, his tone respectful and he bowed deeply.

Danzo's eyes opened and he smiled, his smile looked to by content and satisfied. "Minato Namikaze. My best pupil and the only one I couldn't break to turn him into the ultimate weapon. What are you doing here?" his tone became colder at the end and Minato became aware of the many presences in the room.

Minato rose to his full height and smirked at Danzo. "You know why I am here Danzo. I've been keeping tabs on you and I know you have being keeping tabs on me. You know what I want and I am sure that we both could benefit from it," said Minato, the respectful air banishing into a confident, almost arrogant and mocking one.

Danzo hummed before he motioned for Minato to seat, which the Yondaime did. "Ah yes. I am aware of your plans for the Elemental Nations as a whole. The perfect mix of my and Hiruzen's views but to think that you would get to such lengths so you could accomplish what is a fool's errand," said Danzo calmly as he made a hand motion. Minato didn't bite an eyelash when a cloaked figure appeared and set cups of tea for them before disappearing.

Minato took his cup, smelled it and took a sip before setting it down. "My views are different from the old man's, way too different. He believed that peace could be achieved by understanding and talking." Minato scoffed as he glared at Danzo. "I don't think like that. Peace will only be brought if all countries become one, under one single ruler."

Danzo almost snorted, but he couldn't help the amused smile that appeared on his lips as he took a sip of his tea. "You are doing this for peace? You are a fool. How can you be seeking for peace, when you are using war to achieve it?" asked Danzo, his tone mocking.

Hearing this, Minato glared at Danzo. "Konoha is the strongest of the Hidden Villages. Should another Great World War break out, I am sure we will come out on top. When we win the war, Konoha will raise above the other nations and unite them all in one single territory. This country will lack major conflicts. There will be no reasons to fight since we will all be together, as one," said Minato, his tone wistful, as he imagined it.

Danzo couldn't hold his scoff. "And I would assume that this 'Ruler' will be you," stated Danzo as he set the tea on the table after taking another sip.

To his surprise, Minato shrugged his shoulders. "It matters not who is the leader. My intentions are too bring the Elemental Countries together. The one who is chosen as the leader matters little too me as long as he or she is capable of doing what it needs to be done," said Minato, almost smirking when Danzo locked interested eyes with him.

"What is that you need of me?"

Hearing this, Minato couldn't help but smirk. "I want your ROOT agents to leak information that the Uchiha Clan is attempting a coup against me to Iwa and Kumo. The Raikage is no doubt furious and would love nothing more than to destroy this place and I am sure that old gnome Onooki is getting back pains only thinking about how I massacred whole battalion of his ninja singlehandedly. The Kyubi attack was not enough to coerce then into attacking but I am sure a 'Civil War' will."

Danzo raised an eyebrow. "You are basically planning a large scale ambush using their emotions against them. I taught you too well," remarked Danzo stoically as he set down his cup.

Minato shrugged one again. "And that made me the best and is what has me where I am today. I thank you for that by the way. Now. I also want your ROOT's to get rid of a few Uchiha that I am sure won't go with the plan."

"And those would be?" asked Danzo with a raised eyebrow.

Minato grossed his arms over his chest as he looked towards the ceiling. "Details of the coup should be prepared in a few years time since we want for it to be actually real without happening. Most Uchiha will follow Fugaku blindly just because he is the Clan Head. There are a few that won't go along with them. His wife and daughter mainly. Another one would be Shishui Uchiha who is also fan of the Sandaime's way of thinking."

Danzo hummed as he placed his hands on the desk, one on top of the other as he leaned his body towards Minato. "Let's say I accept your offer. What is there in for me?"

Minato chuckled. "When word gets out that I planned the whole thing, which it will since it's going to be obvious the moment the other villages realize there is no coup at all, then the Fire Daimyo will demand for me to step down as the Hokage. With the Sandaime out of the picture, I am sure that you won't have any troubles getting the position and I believe that under your rule, Konoha will come out victorious over the other nations," said Minato, his mental smirk widening as he saw Danzo cupping his scarred chin, which had the form of an 'X'.

Eventually Danzo nodded and his hands went back to rest on the table. "I know that my reign as the Hokage won't last but if I become the ruler of this 'Absolute Nation' you speak off, then I don't see any problems with that," said Danzo.

Minato smirked and he stretched his arms towards Danzo, wanting a handshake so their pact could become official. "So why have a deal then? Should you accept then I'll come over at another time to discuss the details that went over our heads," said Minato, his tone almost eager.

Danzo nodded his head and clasped hands with Minato. "Very well. I'll that what you request is done to the best of my abilities."

And, as they nodded to each other and tightened their grips, only one thought went through their minds.

'_Fool.'_

o-0-O-0-o

(Senju Compound)

"Onii-chan. Why are Kaa-chan and Miko-oba-san sad?" asked Natsumi as she stared at her older brother who was tucking her and her sister for the night. They had had their first training session with Kushina and after their baths Naruto had offered to see them to their beds. While they trained Mikoto had also been present and they had noticed how distracted the two females were but they had kept silent since they didn't want to interrupt their training. But now they had every opportunity to inquire about it.

"Does the reason has to do about we moving out of the old house?" asked Tsubaki, as she too stared at Naruto with her purple eyes. They had been more confused than sad when they were told about moving into the Senju Compound. Their father, while affectionate when he was around, wasn't very close to them, Tsubaki especially since he always seemed to dote over Natsumi just a tad more. The fact that they were overjoyed about moving with their 'beloved Onii-chan' was the main reason for it.

Naruto stared at his two little sisters blankly before chuckling and patting their heads, much to their secret delight. "It's nothing you two should worry about. I assure you that whatever has both Kaa-chan and Mikoto-chan worried they will solve them," said Naruto as he sat by the edge of the bed.

Tsubaki nodded her head but Natsumi was still eager to press on the matter. "But both them looked so sad. We both unlocked our chakra on the first try and that only managed to help a little. I don't want to see Kaa-chan sad!" declared Natsumi, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto smiled down at her kindly and rested his hand over her head. "Kaa-chan is so lucky to have daughters that care for her as much as you do. She'll be happy to see this. But I don't think she wants you to be part of her problems. Nor Mikoto-chan's. For now you should only worry about your training."

Tsubaki looked up at her brother, pouting since she didn't have his hand on her head. "Are we preparing for something Onii-sama?" she asked suddenly. She had been getting this vibe from everyone around her that something big was about to happen and as much as she dreaded to think like this, she knew that her big brother was the center of it.

Naruto widened his eyes before schooling his feature into a calm and smiling visage. "Don't worry about it Tsubaki-chan. As I said, should anything arise, I'm sure we will able to deal with it. Besides…" Naruto trailed off as he used his put his other hand on top of Tsubaki's head tenderly. "I promised to protect both of you with my live didn't I? Nothing would grow through me. I promise."

Both Natsumi and Tsubaki stared at their brother with wide eyes, their cheeks coloring slightly before the flung themselves towards him and wrapped their little arms around him as tight as they could. "Thank you Onii-chan/sama!" the chorused.

Naruto smiled lightly as he patted their backs and motioned for them to lay on the bed so he could put the covers over their forms. After doing it, he kissed their foreheads. Natsumi looked up at him once again. "Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"When are going to 'smooch, smooch' with you like the others?" she asked innocently, Tsubaki also nodding her head at the question.

Naruto almost face faulted and coughed harshly into his fist before raising a nervous eyebrow at them. "What?"

Tsubaki nodded once again. "Yeah. You do that with everyone else here. Anko-nee, Hana-nee, Yugao-nee, Shizune-nee and Kurenai-nee. And we also saw you dong it with Miko-oba-san and Kaa-chan. Tsunade-baa-sama and Tsume-oba-san looked like they wanted to do it with you too." Through all this, Natsumi kept nodding her own head eagerly.

Naruto sweatdropped and decided that he was going to be more careful about that whenever the twins were at home. But since they asked, Naruto decided to give them a honest answer. "If you want, when we are older we can do that. What do you think?" he asked and that feeling of dread vanished from his stomach when he saw the happiness lightening up their faces.

"Yes! Onii-chan's the best!" they cheered and fist pumped.

Naruto shook her head bade them goodnight after kissing them goodnight in the cheek. He then made his way out of the room only to groan when he found himself on the receiving end of a amused grin from Anko, who was wearing her sleepwear i.e. nothing.

"What?"

"You are so whipped by them."

"No. I am not."

"Yes. You are."

Ugh. Fuck you."

"Gladly. My room or yours?"

"…Mikoto-chan and Kaa-chan are in my room."

"The only need to get the others. Wait me there!"

"Wait. Anko!"

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. While I am sure you guys got the message I was trying to convey, I still think that this chapter wasn't all that good but I wanted for you guys to have the last chapter before shit really hit the fan. I would've written an scene with Fugaku detailing everything to the clan but I would've been pointless since Minato already said what he was doing. Do not think that Danzo agreed too fast to help Minato. The man has his own agenda, as does Minato, so be ready for treachery, shenanigans and all that stuff. Who thinks that Naruto is the best big brother/lover ever?! Next chapter will be a time skip of epic length and I am sure that it will be the only significant time skip in the story. And good news! Next chapter will have the first lemon of the fic! I'm not going ti spoil the participants but I am sure that you'll die of lack of fluids.**

**Anyways, remember to review and show me your love. **


End file.
